


Pull me closer

by Nanakoblaze



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha!Yesung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-07 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakoblaze/pseuds/Nanakoblaze
Summary: Jongwoon is an alpha but he expected his life to be completely simple and ordinary. He thought he would just agree to marry another alpha that his grandparents arranged for him, raise kids and take care of the company together. However, fate had plan for him when Choi Siwon walked into his life.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Henry Lau/Zhou Mi, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Empty

.  
.  
.

All eyes and attention that was previously on the grooms who were the main focus on this party turned to the new person who just walked in. With his jet-black hair styled up elegantly to expose his gorgeous charismatic face along with the simple yet expensive black suit worn on his body, the man who was walking toward the grooms made almost everyone couldn’t take their eyes off him to admire his beauty, as if his strong alpha scent wasn’t enough to make every single one of them want to bow their head down for him as he walked pass them

“ Congratulation, both of you. “ He stopped in front of the two men and smiled 

“ JONGWOON HYUNG! “ the smaller one with white tuxedo of those two jumped on Jongwoon and gave him a hug excitedly

“ We thought you would be too busy to even attend the party since your secretary informed us that you couldn’t come to our beach wedding yesterday. “ the taller gave Jongwoon a hug before handing him a glass of champagne

“ sorry. I’m really sorry, Zhoumi and Henry. Something happened with the new business deal and I really had to stay in Paris for that. “ Jongwoon told the grooms in front of him, feeling guilty that he couldn’t attend his close friends’ wedding

“ You should tell my husband here about it because he pouted the whole day yesterday I didn’t even know what to do to cheer him up on our wedding day. “ Zhoumi pointed at his lover and Jongwoon chuckled before pinching Henry’s soft chubby cheeks like a child 

“ I got the limited edition of your favorite perfume from Paris. It wasn’t easy to get but I would do anything to be forgiven by you, Doctor Lau. “ Henry’s eyes twinkled with excitement 

“ REALLY? “ Jongwoon nodded with a smile

“ I told my secretary to sent to your new house for you. “

“ Thank you, you are the best hyung! “ Henry gave him another hug 

“ ahem... “ Zhoumi jokingly cross his arms with a pout 

“ ... the best one after my hubby of course. “ Henry gave his husband a kiss on his cheek as an apologize. Jongwoon laughed at the two of them, nothing had changed since they first knew each other more than 10 years ago

“ So... How about you, CEO Kim. “ Zhoumi asked him out of nowhere, Jongwoon looked at him with a question mark 

“ What about me —? “ he asked the groom in black tuxedo 

“ A mate. I still don’t smell anyone on you... since we knew each other until now, you still have no one, hyung. “ Zhoumi told him, Jongwoon sighed 

“ he’s right, hyung. Why don’t you find a mate? It’s not scary to get one to be honest, actually it’s a great feeling to share your life with someone. “ Henry told him with a blush on his cute cheeks while his hands rubbed on the mark over the back of his neck 

“ I don’t know, Henry. I’m not scared of getting attached to someone, it’s just that I have never felt attracted to anyone. I didn’t even go into rut that one time I witnessed an omega who accidentally went in heat. “ Jongwoon told him 

“ Yeah that time you even doubted that you weren’t an alpha and went to do the blood test again. But I thought Henry already explained to you that it’s normal for an alpha who were raised with omega closely that they got used to the omega pheromone and rarely go crazy next to an omega in heat? “ Zhoumi turned to look at his doctor husband 

“ Yep. It’s rare but also completely normal. “ Henry nodded before eating another piece of chocolate cake from Zhoumi’s plate

“ Also, you always focus on your parents’ company more than anything since you were 20, no doubt you don’t fall for anyone. “ Zhoumi slapped the older friend slightly on the shoulder

“ Love doesn’t just walk in, You have to find it too. “

“ Or you can choose one from here because obviously every guests in our party now only focus on you more than us because no one expected to see the famous alpha of the multi billions dollars Petal Empire to stand in front of them like a full course meal like this. “ Henry grinned as Jongwoon turned around to see people whispered to each other and some without a mate just looked at him while drooling and blushing

“ I might need my fated mate to appear soon or I will get jumped on my these people one day. “ Jongwoon said, half joking

“ Don’t forget to tell us when you find that fated mate of you. It would be a waste of gene if you stayed single forever, hyung. “ 

Jongwoon got lost in thought watching his friends dancing and laughing together happily while a having cake fight on stage. He tried to imagine him and his future mate being there on stage, laughing like that. Their face in his imagination was a blank, but he wished to fill that face one day. 

“ A mate, a wedding, a child... those aren’t too bad I guess... “ Jongwoon thought.  
His life has always been easy, he was born in a rich family, his father and mother together own the biggest company in South-Korea, he was well educated by both his parents and the best chosen school, as an alpha and the oldest child he was trained to be the next head of this company. But he always felt like something... someone is missing from his life, Jongwoon’s life is not sad but he is not happy either, it just felt so... empty.


	2. The old time promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwoon had a talk with his parents

.  
.  
.

“ Please come in. “ Jongwoon replied to the knock on his office door while keeping his eyes on his laptop screen 

“ Sir. This is the document from human resource department. “ His secretary put a pile of paper on his desk. Jongwoon just nodded as he continued reading his emails 

“ By the way, sir. Your parents requested me to cancelled all of your evening schedule and inform you that you will have dinner with them at their mansion this evening by 7 o’clock. “ Kyuhyun’s words made Jongwoon immediately stopped reading his emails and turned to look at him with a frown. 

“ I thought today is still Thursday and we only have family dinner every Saturday ? “ Jongwoon asked his secretary 

“ Chairman said he has something to talk with you this evening. That was all he told me, sir. “ Secretary Cho told him as he fixed his black-rimmed glasses 

“ I see. Well, tell them I will be there. “ 

“ thank you, sir. “ Kyuhyun bowed his head before turning his back to leave 

“ Wait. “ Kyuhyun stopped his step 

“ Is there anything you need, sir ? “ He turned to look at his boss again 

“ Stop with the fake formal shit, when the hell did you start calling me sir and why can’t my parents just text me like usual instead of this whole having my secretary as messager thing. “ 

“ Last but not least, You aren’t even my secretary, COO Cho. “ Jongwoon crosses his arms on his chest and gave his cousin a glare. Kyuhyun who was wearing the stoic butler kind of expression the whole time suddenly busted out laughing until there was tear at the corner of his eyes 

“ It was uncle’s idea. He thought since we are considered one of those elite family we should act like one sometime but oh god it was so funny to be like that, how do the heirs of the other family handle this without laughing or getting bored to death!? “ Kyuhyun continued laughing in front of his older cousin who still glare at him with his arm crossed in annoyance 

“ Where is my secretary Kim? Don’t tell me you kidnapped my secretary again? “

“ He just went out to make coffee for you so I thought I should just come up here to play with you a bit to relieve your stress. “ Kyuhyun winked as Jongwoon rolled his eyes 

“ If you really have nothing to do you should go home, play game and live your lonely life instead of bothering me. “ Jongwoon ignored his cousin and got his attention back to his laptop screen

“ so mean~ both you and your tiny secretary. By the way, I was serious about having family dinner this evening. “ 

“ I don’t have a good feeling about this to be honest. “ Jongwoon sighed

“ Your mom said you have to wear the red suit he ordered for you. It’s for good luck, He told me. “ Kyuhyun laughed again as he left the office to avoid getting a pencil thrown into his skull by his moody alpha cousin for teasing him.

.  
.  
.

“ I’m home— “ before Jongwoon could properly announce his own presence, he was jumped on for a hug by a man with gorgeous rose gold hair 

“ I MISS YOU, BABY. “ He hugged Jongwoon really tight that the younger one could feel his own face turning blue 

“ ma— “ Jongwoon tried to get out of the deadly hug

“ Teukie, your son is turning blue already! “ another man walked in and laughed at his suffering 

“ Dad you are not helping UGH— “ Jongwoon panted as soon as his mother let go of him 

“ You actually deserve that because you don’t call him everyday as he requested before. “ Heechul told him in carefree tone 

“ I’m 30... do I really have to call my parents about what I eat everyday ? “ Jongwoon pouted thinking how his parents still treat him like a teenager 

“ a 30 years old man would be married, have children and obviously wouldn’t pout like a baby like this. “ Heechul pinched his eldest son cheeks even though he knew his son really hate it since he was a small child 

“ Dad~ stop it. “ 

“ Alright, stop fighting. The dinner is all well prepared I made your favorite food for you by myself today. “ Jungsoo gave his son a warm dimples smile that was bright enough to cheer up Jongwoon’s whole day 

“ What is so special about today? Thank you, ma ! “ Jongwoon gave him a kiss on his left cheek before the three of them joined the dinning table filled with delicious Korean food 

“ To be honest I really miss these, everyday having food at western restaurant is getting really boring for me. “ Jongwoon said after having a bite of his favorite dish

“ I’m glad you like it. “ Jungsoo was always the happiest when his family compliment his hard work both in the kitchen and the company 

“ How was your trip to Boston ? Sorry I haven’t asked. “ Jongwoon asked 

“ not too bad, but our Kibum still refuse to take my offer to buy him a big house there. He prefer living in school dorm until he gets his PhD. “ Jungsoo sighed thinking about how stubborn his youngest child was about the house discussion they had in America 

“ If you are worried about him being an omega living outside of our protection, you don’t have to overthink. I already got people to check the school and they have strong security and protection for omega students. Also you know how Kibum has always been like this, he wants to be simple and stand on his own. “ Jongwoon took another bite 

“ I also told your ma that but he still thinks too much and couldn’t sleep because of that. “ Heechul said 

“ I guess I can only hope you both are right about this. I am an omega myself i had seen a lot of bad things happened to omega like us when I was in school... “ Jungsoo sighed, Heechul rubbed his husband’s back to comfort him 

“ Teukie, I’m pretty sure Omega in this generation are treated much better with respect and a lot of alpha are not like what alpha were back then. “ Heechul told him with a small smile, hoping to help him feel better 

“ ... like the both of you. I’m living with the best ones. “ Jungsoo looked at him and Jongwoon with his bright smile returned on his lips. Jongwoon was relieved to see that but at the same time he remembered something 

“ ma... today you both didn’t just make Kyu ask me to come for dinner and talk about Bummie right ? “ He eyed his parents who suddenly looked at each other as if they were hesitate to talk about something 

“ Well... about that... “ 

“ Is something wrong with our project in Southeast Asia ? “ Jongwoon asked with a frown, what else could get his parents looking all nervous to tell him like this ? 

“ No, that project went all well according to our expectation. What I want to talk with you is something your dad and I discussed with chairwoman Choi today... “ Jungsoo told his son nervously 

“ Choi? The Choi enterprise ? What were you guys talking about that I have to know ...? “ The young alpha raised one of his eyebrows looking at his parents 

“ we talk about your future... Madam Choi mentioned about the deal that your grandpa and her husband made when they were alive back then... “ Jungsoo turned to look at his mate

“ THAT’S IT I’M GOING TO TELL THE HAG THAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO FORCE OUR SON INTO AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FOR ME AND HER SON OUR JONGWOON DESERVES BETTER THAN TO PAY MY DEBT WITH HIS OWN HAPPINESS ! “ the red haired alpha stood up and slammed his hands on the dining table, startled his son and husband

“ woah slow down, dad. Who is married who ? Why ? “ Jongwoon stood up trying to calm his father down even though he barely understood half of what the older alpha just shouted 

“ Madam Choi mentioned to us about the promise that your grandpa and her husband made when they arranged your dad and her son to get married... “ Jungsoo told his son as he made Heechul sit down

“ UGH she really had to remind me of the stupid promise my old man made with his bestie ? I’m still pissed off thinking of how back then he hit me with a whip just because I talked back to him and refused to get married with an alpha I had never known before! “ Heechul slammed his hand on the table again while Jungsoo signaled one of the maid to bring him hot tea to calm him down 

“ Wait— you had never told me before that you had a fiancé before getting married with ma? “ Jongwoon asked, wondering how he’s 30 years old and knew nothing about his family 

“ He even kicked me out because I told him I would rather starve to death than to get married with the other guy he planned for me. We were one of those stupid old traditional elite family that only allowed alpha to lead the family so they only paired their alpha child to another alpha to have more chance that the child that born from them would also be an alpha. “ Heechul told his son, Jongwoon just nodded. He had heard a lot about how the Kim family used to be before his father took control and changed it completely,. Back then he heard there was no omega allowed to work in the petal empire at all no matter how talented they were. 

“ Your father was that stubborn young man who agreed to walk away from his mansion with nothing but clothes on his body. He was almost beaten to death on the street when I found him. “ Jungsoo said and handed a cup of tea to his mate

“ Lucky for you, your grandpa who hated an omega like me and your father who dare to talk back to him surprisingly became soft when we walked into this mansion again having you as a baby in your father’s arms later. You and Bummie really changed him to a whole new person. “ He smiled at Jongwoon who was listening to them carefully and remembered how his grandfather really spoiled him and Kibum when he was alive 

“ It also took years for him to accept you after seeing your do all the hard work to help running the company with me, Teukie. “ the furious alpha turned into a soft mate as he talked while looking at Jungsoo

“ So after that I thought everyone forgot about the stupid marriage promise but I totally forgot that the hag is still alive UGH she wants you to get married with her only one grandson. “ Heechul sighed when he turned to his son 

“ Jongwoon, we are not going to force you into this. We don’t care if we are going to ruin the relationship between the two family. You can just say no and we will call it off immediately. “ Jongwoon looked at his parents with unreadable expression 

“ Forcing two alpha to be together has always been a terrible tradition in wealthy family, most alpha become violent toward each other and will be fighting for dominance. We don’t want to force you into that life, son. “ Heechul told his son

“ I don’t mind fulfilling grandpa’s promise, dad. “ Jongwoon replied to them and continued taking a bite of his food 

“ WHAT ? “ Heechul looked at his mate and turned his eyes to his son again 

“ Jongwoon, am I hearing that right ? “ Jungsoo asked again to confirm if he’s not too old and heard something wrong 

“ I said I don’t mind getting married with him. “ young alpha put his chopsticks down and confirmed his words in serious tone 

“ Darling, we told you that you don’t need to forc— “

“ no, ma. It’s my own decision. After Henry and Mimi ‘s wedding I have been thinking a lot about wanting a family of my own... I’m being serious about this. “ Jongwoon explained to his parents while the two older still looked at him as if he was having fever talk to them 

“ That was... unexpected from you... you know that the other guy is a bigger alpha and he might... dominate you and you will be the one bearing the child... right ? “ Heechul raised an eyebrow at his son 

“ If he prefer that then I’m also fine as long as there are people who will be helping me taking care of the child after they were born because I have company to run. “ Jongwoon shrugged. He really didn’t care about the role of alpha, the fact that the “alpha Instinct” had never awaken in him for 30 years already, Jongwoon just want a simple life and that’s all. 

“ Jongwoon honey you really have to think carefully about this life choice because we are going to reply back to the Choi about your answer by Monday... “ Jungsoo asked his son, worried at how little he cared about this big decision 

“ I just hope you will find the finest designer for our wedding, ma. I’m going to the garden now. “ He smiled at his parents before leaving the dining room

“ Teukie... I’m not sure if we had raised a fine alpha or a robot.— “ Heechul jokingly whispered to his mate and received a slap on his arm

“ Don’t say that! Our baby wants a child like this... maybe he has been so lonely all this time. “ Jungsoo sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is so much longer than chapter one. Please leave feedbacks, it’s always a great motivation to continue ^^


	3. The Choi family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of flashback from Jongwoon’s childhood and finally we meet the Choi family

.  
.

“ Jongwoon, say hello to Mrs. Choi. “ Mr. Kim talked to his beloved 10 years old grandson who was shyly hiding behind his legs with his toy turtle

“ Hello. My name is Jongwoon. “ the boy bowed his head in front of a woman around his grandpa’s age. She smiled a bit before looking at his grandpa 

“ Sadly our Andrew is still in England, Is this your eldest grandson ? “ she asked while eying the little boy 

“ Yes, the younger one is Kibum but he has a fever today so Heechul and his husband take care of him at home. “

“ Oh? is that so? I thought your son and his omega husband don’t come today because he still hate me ? “ She crossed her arms 

“ Don’t say that, Siyeon. After his return, Heechul is now a new man. He doesn’t think about the past anymore. “ Jongwoon’s grandpa tried to explain to his old friend even though he knew Heechul is still stubborn when it comes to the Choi family 

“ I hope you are right about that because in the future I don’t want my precious grandson to have such father in law who only set bad example for him. Your son bringing a stray omega to your family and let him take part in running your business is already bad enough. “ She said while sitting down and sit her tea. Jongwoon didn’t understand much but he noticed his grandpa’s grip on his hand and he knew grandpa was trying not to say something back to this lady. Jongwoon decided that he disliked this person already for talking badly about omega because his dad and ma always taught him to respect and always protect those weaker than him especially the omega like his ma and younger brother.

“ Grandpa, can I go play in the garden with ddangkkoma ? “ Jongwoon shook his grandpa’s hand and showed his toy turtle. Grandpa most felt his heart melting every time his grandchildren look at him with those eyes so he smiled and nodded 

“ Be careful, don’t run too far from the nanny. “ He told him before turning to talk with his old friend again ... even though he really didn’t have much nice thing to enjoy talking with her 

.  
.  
.

Little Jongwoon was bored running around the huge garden with all the maids and nanny following his every step so he decided to trick them into playing hide and seek with him and gave him a chance to escape from them even just for a while. The Choi mansion was built on very huge land area that the garden alone was just a small part of it. Jongwoon walked around and looked at all the well decorated garden until he realized he walked into a part of their land where there was no more beautiful flowers, just normal old trees, dead leaves and an old house.

“ This must be the place for maids and drivers to stay ? “ Jongwoon thought after looked at the situation of the place, he thought how his family had smaller land but at least the maids were living in nicer place. 

“ Ouch ! “ A voice of another boy winced in pain made the 10 years old turned his attention to the owner of the voice. Jongwoon found a boy probably younger than him by 3 years was sitting on the dirty floor with only one shoe while the other one was bleeding, his first reaction was to run to him and asked 

“ Are you okay? Should I call a maid to help? “ Jongwoon asked kindly but the younger kid went panic as soon as Jongwoon kneel next to him and tried to escape 

“ Hey! Don’t stand ! Your foot is bleeding! “ Jongwoon was bigger and so he was able to hold the boy to sit down 

“ ... !! “ the boy looked at him in fear when Jongwoon took a look at his wound 

“ You stepped on a piece of glass. Why do you only wear one shoe ? “ Jongwoon asked and took out his handkerchief that his ma always ask him to put in his pocket 

“ ... my other one was eaten by the dog... “ the boy finally replied but his hands still cover his own face as if his face wasn’t covered enough by dirt 

“ Why don’t you get a new one ? “ The older kid asked while using his handkerchief to stop the bleeding like how he learned from his class. Jongwoon was amazed how the small kid wasn’t even crying, Jongwoon himself would be embarrassingly crying to deal with such pain and bleeding 

“ ... I don’t want to be punished for asking... “ the boy replied sadly. Jongwoon stopped asking, judging by his old clothes and where he is right now this kid must be one of the maids’ son and this family seemed to be not so friendly toward the maids.

“ ... who are you? I can smell that you are an alpha... why you are helping me ? “ the kid asked again after being quiet when Jongwoon was treating his wound clumsily. Jongwoon’s hands stopped and they ended up gently cupping the smaller one’s cheeks instead 

“ I don’t know the rule in this family but my ma and dad always told me that everyone is equal there is no omega beta or alpha I will always help if I can. “ The boy looked at his with teary eyes and Jongwoon started to panic 

“ hey hey ! Don’t cry ! Don’t cry ! “ Jongwoon didn’t know what to do so he pulled the kid into a hug because he always saw his dad did this to his ma whenever he was upset 

“ ... “ the kid went silent again and buried his face into Jongwoon’s expensive shirt. His smell was so comforting, warm and gentle at the same time that made him feel like he didn’t want to let go or feel afraid that he was staining the expensive white shirt with dirt on his face 

“ ...has anyone ever told you how you smell sweet like cherry blossom and peach ? “ Jongwoon described his thought out loud before closing his mouth embarrassingly after letting go of the hug 

“ really ? I can’t really tell my own smell, everyone around me are beta so they never told me what my scent is like ... “ the boy told Jongwoon with a twinkle in his eyes 

“ Young master ! Where are you ??? “ Jongwoon heard the voice of his nanny not too far from where he was right now and decided that this is a good bye between him and the strange cherry blossom omega he just met 

“ I got to go now before they find me here. “ He stood up but before running away from the kid who was still sitting on the ground, Jongwoon stopped and turned back to the kid 

“ She is my favorite but I think you need her to protect you more. “ He handed the younger his toy turtle 

“ Ddangkkoma will take care of you from evil people ! Bye ~ “ the tiny alpha ran away, left the young boy with his friend on the group looking at him 

“ Young master siwon what are you doing here oh my god you are bleeding ! “ a middle aged lady toward the boy on the group and quickly picked him up to clean his wound properly 

“ Where did you get this toy, Young master ? “ She asked the boy who couldn’t stop looking at the gift from the strange alpha

“ Someone. He’s so kind. “ He replied

“ ... I want to see him again one day. “ little Siwon told the maid with eyes filled with hope  
.  
.  
.

“ What ??? You are getting married soon ?? “ Kyuhyun looked at him with surprising expression after Jongwoon told him about his talk with his parents 

“ Why is everyone acting so surprised? I’m 30 and I want to settle down. “ Jongwoon shrugged before typing on his laptop again. Kyuhyun stopped his game and jumped in his cousin’s soft bed to get closer 

“ You don’t even know the future husband ? What he looks like ? What is his personality ?? C’mon, hyung there are a lot of reasons why I am shocked by this. “ Kyuhyun pushed the laptop away from Jongwoon’s hand to get his attention 

“ We can learn about each other after marriage. “ Jongwoon replied before kicking Kyuhyun away and brought his laptop back to type 

“ oh my god you act like you are from 1980 instead of 2019 ! “ Kyuhyun teased his cousin before he noticed a business magazine on his bag

“ well actually you can already know what he looks like ... “ Jongwoon heard what he cousin said and turned his eyes to the magazine that Kyuhyun just throw on his laptop

“ Andrew Choi, the dream mate of every alpha beta omega... “ Kyuhyun read the front cover loudly 

“ Well damn at least he is really hot. “ He said before getting his attention back to his video game. Jongwoon looked at the face of the man on the magazine cover and hope that someone as perfect as his “fiancé “ won’t cry and regret his life decision later to be married with someone as plain and simple as him.

.  
.  
.

“ Welcome back, sir. “ greeted by the butler of his family’s mansion, the gentleman in black suit responded with a simple smile before handing him his suitcase and coat

“ Madam has been waiting for you in the main living room, sir. “ the head of the maids informed the young master who just walked in with her head bowed 

“ I will be there. Thank you. “ He gave her a smile before heading toward the place he was told his grandmother has been waiting for his presence. Just a moment ago, the young businessman felt extremely tired after all the meeting with his business partners in London and a very long flight back to Seoul as soon as the business there were settled, but now he felt fully awake and nervous as usual when the maid mentioned that his grandmother wanted to see him. He kept questioning himself to predict and prepare for what could be so important than she wanted to see him personally like this.

“ How was your trip, Andrew. “ She asked while sitting elegantly on the floral sofa, without even looking at him 

“ Everything went smoothly, grandmother. “ He replies shortly, knowing that she already read all the report written and sent to her by Lee Hyukjae, his personal assistant

“ Very well then. Sit down here, I have something to talk to you. “ the CEO still wore his usual calm and collected expression however he couldn’t deny himself that he was being anxious of what she was about to tell him

“ Chairman Kim informed me that their son agreed to fulfill his grandfather’s promise with our family. “ She told him 

Siwon stayed quiet but paid attention closely to what his grandmother just mentioned. The “promise” with the Kim family, which mean ...

“ You both will be married next month. “ 

“ ... “

“ We shouldn’t wait any longer. The sooner the marriage the better for our company, You do understand how important it is to have them agree in signing for the Jeju and Southeast Asia project right ? “ She asked and looked at him with her sharp eyes

“ grandmother, I understand but wouldn’t there be a huge loss for them if they sign— “ before the male could finished his words, sharp fingernails of the old woman grabbed on his chin dangerously 

“ Andrew, my dear grandson... When did you grow tongue to talk back to me ? Just do what I said, I know what would be the best for our family. “ She whispered, almost with a growl before letting go of his chin 

“ I understood grandmother. “ He bowed his head and still he could still imagine the woman was smirking right now 

“ I thought maybe you should meet with your future husband to build up some chemistry together but it would be such a waste of time. The marriage is nothing but for business anyway, right Andrew ? “ 

“ Yes, grandmother. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudo and feedback ^^


	4. Wedding suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwoon and his fiancé still haven’t met each other so his parents had a plan for them

“ Seriously, hyung... “ Kyuhyun crosses his arms while standing against the wall of the CEO’s office 

“ Your fiancé really didn’t ask you on a date or something when it’s only two weeks away from your wedding and you just let it be like that while sitting comfortably in your office. I can imagine what your marriage life would be already. Why aren’t uncles doing anything about this too ? I DON’T UNDERSTAND ! “ the COO complained as the busy man continued ignoring him with his laptop

“ We are both busy. I have a lot of documents to read today, why are you always so free—? Wait are you using secretary Kim to clean up your mess again ??? “ Jongwoon’s eyes turned to his cousin who just shrugged 

“ Your cute secretary complained about my work and now he is doing some organizing for me. Trust me he was bored to work with a workaholic boss sometime too. “ Jongwoon just shook his head and imagined Ryeowook’s furious face when he saw Kyuhyun’s messy schedule and office this morning. It was not true that Jongwoon didn’t care at all that his fiancé didn’t even bother to meet him but what could he do about that beside feeling a little upset ? It was just an arranged marriage after all.

“ Enough about me, hyung. You got to do something about your soon to be husband! I mean if he was too busy maybe he could at least have a heart to send you a bouquet of flo— “ before the beta could finished his complaint, the door was opened and a small man walked in with a beautiful bouquet of roses in his arms 

“ Sir, this was sent to you from Andrew Choi. “ Ryeowook winked before handing his boss the flowers carefully 

“ wow. I was just about to say... “ Kyuhyun huffed, looking at the flowers in his cousin’s arms 

“ And why are you bothering my boss again, sir ? “ Ryeowook noticed the uninvited guest in Jongwoon office again and glared at him in annoyance 

“ Secretary Kim please get rid of this kid and don’t let him enter my office again if it’s not for work. “ Jongwoon ordered as the small beta smirked and dragged the youngest one out of the office 

“ roses, huh ? “ Jongwoon admired the beauty of the fresh red roses in his arms for a few more seconds before putting it on his desk. He might not know his future husband at all but this kind of small things surprisingly made him feel a little happy and continued doing his work with a smile.

.  
.  
.

“ I just sent the roses to Petal empire’s tower as you asked me to. “ The blond man informed his boss who was reading the new reports sent to him this morning, he nodded as a sign that he heard what was said 

“ Thank you, Hyukjae. “ He smiled at the assistant 

“ No problem. But do you really plan to not see his face until the wedding day? “ Hyukjae asked him, genuinely curious 

“ I don’t think it’s important, sooner or later we will just meet and live together. I’m pretty sure the guy thought the same ... “ Siwon replied as he turned his attention back to the paper in his hand. His grandmother already made it clear that their marriage would just be for business and to fulfill an old promise between their grandparents so it would be no use for him to actually get close with that alpha, the more distance the better for his own safety

“ That’s not how it works, Siwon. You both might end up being really awkward to just suddenly become strangers who live together under the same roof. “ Hyukjae told his boss but not before making sure that no one heard him calling the man by the name “Siwon”

“ I appreciate that you are concerned, Hyukjae but meeting him now or not wouldn’t be any different. We both are just strangers who were arranged to be a pair since the beginning. Beside... getting closer to him would only raise the risk of him finding out about ... “

“ wait— Are you afraid that your husband will find out about your secret ? Siwon... You are going to get married, How long will you be able to hide that from him? “ Hyukjae sighed and sat down on the sofa 

“ ...as long as I can, Hyukjae. “ Once the Kim found out about his grandmother’s plan on their investing in Southeast Asia project, that marriage would be done as well. He and the other guy would split because no one wants to have relationship with a person who tricked them so until that time... Siwon could try his best to keep his secret from his husband.

Vibration on his phone woke Siwon up from losing in thoughts, he looked at the caller ID and quickly answered 

“ Grandmother ... “

“ oh I see ... yes I will tell Hyukjae to clear my schedule for Friday... yes, I understand... “ as soon as his boss put his phone down, Hyukjae asked 

“ Friday ? “

“ She just called me informing that my future parents in law insist I have to go to try the wedding suit with them and their son... “ Siwon told his assistant. Well I guess I really can’t avoid you forever, He thought before collecting his mind to focus on his work again.  
.  
.  
.

“ So... what do you think, baby? Your father picked the design for you. “ Jungsoo looked into his and his son’s reflection in the mirror with a smile after the tailor finished fixing Jongwoon’s suit

“ Can’t we add a little of color, ma? I feel like wearing all white is too plain. “ Jongwoon turned around a bit to observe his look in this white suit with long coat-tail, he liked how dramatic the design of this suit was with the tail but the color was all white even the bow tie 

“ nonsense, you look all pure and gorgeous with all white like this, even the designer agreed ! “ Heechul commented while sitting with fashion magazine in his hand

“ Trust your dad, Jongwoon. He always has good fashion sense since he was your age. “ Jungsoo winked as his son huffed, remember how sometime his father actually show up in their company looking like a homeless man

“ I guess love is really blind, you are hopeless, ma. “ Jongwoon said quietly making sure his father didn’t hear. Jongwoon took a look at himself in the mirror again and felt a bit nervous. He really is going to be a groom soon, Jongwoon thought and kept checking the entrance every time he heard new footstep 

“ waiting for your fiancé, baby? “ Jongwoon ignored his parents’ teasing eyes 

“ I told him to come at 2 and it’s already 2? “ Heechul said as he put the magazine down and turned to the designer 

“ Taeyeon sweetie can you take out another suit you made for him to wear in the party after wedding ? “ she nodded and told her assistant to bring out another suit 

“ Try this on, Jongwoon. I think you might like it more because it has some floral design on it. “ Jungsoo handed his son the clothes 

“ I will be right back. “ He let the assistant take off the first layer of his white suit before accepting the new one from his mother.  
As soon as the alpha disappeared into the dressing room, a tall man walked in that made the old couple turned their attention to him 

“ I am so sorry Mr. Kim— “ The man tried to apologize but Heechul stopped him 

“ nope, you should call me dad to get used to it later. “ He told the younger proudly 

“ Don’t worry, we understand that you are busy so we are glad you actually make time to come here. “ Jungsoo flashed a gentle smile as he hugged the taller man. Siwon hugged back before they let go shortly after, He admits he was quite nervous to finally meet and greet him future in law like this. But where is his fiancé ? Siwon asked himself as he scanned the room and there was no sign of the alpha who is suppose to be here today 

“ Looking for our Jongwoon? “ Heechul noticed the young one’s glance 

“ He just went to the VIP dressing room with the second suit, you can also go there to try the suit that we chose for your wedding. “ Jungsoo patted his back and turned to the designer again 

“ Taeyeon, please give my future son in law his wedding suit. “ The designer nodded and showed the soon to be groom his suit that she had prepared for him 

“ Andrew, you and Jongwoon will be alright together here right ? My husband and I have to go for an urgent meeting now. “ Jungsoo asked Siwon who was just handed the black suit by the petite designer 

“ Don’t worry about us. “ He gave him a smile but In his mind he thought maybe they should be worried because him and his “fiancé” had never met at all so it would be one awkward moment to just come and try wedding clothes together like this 

“ We will call you both for dinner. “ Heechul waved before leaving with his husband

“ Mr. Choi, do you need one of us to help or are you fine trying it on for the first time on your own ? “ one assistant asked

“ I can do it. Thank you. “ he politely replied 

“ Then you can go straight and turn left, your fiancé will be in one of the rooms there. “ 

“ Thank you. “

Siwon entered one of the room and put the Elegantly designed suit on quietly, even though in his head he still thought what should he say beside being silent ? His fiancé was changing in one of the room in front of his room but if he just say something and there was no respond it would be too awkward. Siwon really hate this. 

Jongwoon on the other hand just finished fixing his tie and was ready to go out for his parents to see but as soon as his hand was on the door handle and it couldn’t be opened, the alpha felt his heart shank.

“ no no no... “ Jongwoon murmured and tried using his cold hands to open it again only to confirmed it’s stuck and he is now locked inside this small dressing room 

“ fuck! “ He cursed as he could feel his body started to be cold and his breath became faster with his heartbeat. The alpha went into panic as he tried to move the handle aggressively in order to get himself out of this. Jongwoon began to cough because it became harder to breath the longer he believed he was locked in this room alone without no one outside or a phone to call someone.

“ h—help!!! “ his hands banged on the door, for Jongwoon it would be better to be embarrassing instead of being locked alone forever in a small space. What if no one come to rescue him from this what if he end up being suffocated and die here alone

“ HELP ME !! “ He shouted, panic as he could feel his tear running down his cheek. Being locked inside alone is no joke to him, his could he be so careless today ?

Siwon was about to finished dressing as he heard the loud bangs on the door in another room nearby that made the man quickly opened his door to see what was happening.

“ HELP!!! “ he heard another man shouted, must be his fiancé, he thought and hurriedly came closer to the door 

“ Are you okay ??? “ He asked, hoping the one on the other side heard him and stopped the banging 

“ W—who— I AM STUCK IN HERE PLEASE HELP ME I DON’T WANT TO DI— cough “ Siwon heard the other man choked on his own words while he tried to opening the door 

“ Stay calm and stand back please. “ Siwon tried to tell his fiancé to get a hold of himself before he used all his strength to kicked the door but it seemed to have no use at all. The CEO thought of another solution instantly when his eyes spotted a hard bronze decorative statue nearby. He used it to hit on the handle vertically with all his strength before kicking the door open again successfully after the handle was broken to see a man in floral suit hugged himself sitting on the floor.

“ Are you alri— “ Siwon asked, panting, but without letting him finished the smaller man’s trembling body end up embracing him tightly

Jongwoon learned to breath normally again“ THANK YOU THANK YOU “ 

The comforting scent that reminds you of the smell of rainy day when you sat nearby the window with warm blanket wrapped around your body warmly... at the same time there is a hint of sweetness ... the sweet scent of honey... the scent he felt so familiar with ... the scent when that boy hugged him—

As if a bucket of ice water was thrown to his face, Siwon who went dizzy by the scent of the alpha who was hugging him for a few seconds, startled and pushed the shorter man away 

“ Wh— “ he only locked eyes with Jongwoon for less than a second before escaping hurriedly without letting him ask or saying a word to him 

“ What is going on ?? “ Jongwoon just froze at the same spot, confused before his brain started working again after being shut down when his Cleithrophobia was triggered 

“ Wait— wasn’t that Andrew Choi ? “ his eyes widened as he realized his fiancé was the one who saved him from being locked inside but he also just ran away from Jongwoon as if he saw a ghost 

“ what did I do ? “ Jongwoon asked himself, he would be lying if he wasn’t worried of what just happened. Did he scare his fiancé away on their first meet? Was he too aggressive when he jumped to hug the alpha for comfort? Was he too embarrassing in front of his future husband when his panic started ? Did he just fuck up before they even get married ?

.  
.  
.

“ It’s him... “ Siwon sat in his car, only noticed now that he just stormed out that place with his wedding suit on. But that was not important, 

“ Why is it him... I want to meet him again but not like this... He will hate me... “ He rested his head on his car steering wheel. That scent, it’s no mistake that his fiancé and the kid who helped him 20 years ago were the same person. Was Siwon happy to meet the owner of Ddangkkoma again? Yes but not like this. Knowing only a bit of his grandmother’s plan, Siwon could already guess how much damage she would do to the petal empire after their marriage which he couldn’t do anything to stop her. Siwon didn’t want the boy that he always wished to meet ended up hating him for lying and ruin his family, but it seemed to be too late now. They have already been walking on that path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh took me awhile to finish this chapter because I accidentally deleted the last part after I finished.


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally their wedding day but a certain friend was suspicious about Siwon

“ Wow! Sir, your suit looks amazing! You look like a prince jumps out of a webtoon! “ for the tenth time that the petite secretary fanboyed over his boss since the first time he showed the picture of him in this suit almost a week ago and now that they are sitting in the dressing room before the wedding started

“ Hey, stop drooling over my cousin, Wookie. He will be a taken man in less than an hour from now. “ Kyuhyun slapped the secretary’s hand from his cousin’s shoulder playfully and earned a glare from both the groom and Ryeowook 

“ Oh god I’m going to get married in less than an hour from now ... “ Jongwoon who was surprisingly calm the whole time whispered to himself while staring at his own reflection in the mirror with wide eyes 

“ Don’t worry! Everything will be fine! You will be walked by chairman Kim to your husband and everyone will cheer for you, that’s all ! “ Ryeowook could see the panic in his boss’s eyes so he quickly tried to calm him down 

Jongwoon sighed “ it’s not that easy... I only met my husband once in the most embarrassing way too! I don’t know what is he thinking about me right now? He has been avoiding me on purpose since that day... “ the alpha still remember the dressing room incident and since the time the other alpha ran away from him without a word, they haven’t met again. Every time he tried to gather all his shamelessness to ask him for dinner or lunch his assistant always replied that he was busy.

“ You are overthinking again and making yourself feel even more nervous, hyung. If he said he was busy maybe he was really busy you are also a CEO yourself too. “ Kyuhyun patted the shoulder of the groom in white suit to comfort him 

“ I hate to agree with Mr. Cho but he is right, sir. Just think too much about that, if you have doubt you still can talk to him later I mean... you guys are going to live together after all. “ Ryeowook sent his boss a teasing look to make the alpha blush a bit before checking his watch 

“ I might need to go and start playing piano for the guest now. Thank you for making me your pianist today, I’m very honored. “ Ryeowook waved adorably before leaving the room 

“ I also need to go check your ma I think he became too emotional crying at the balcony and couldn’t even visit you here. “ Kyuhyun winked at his cousin before leaving quickly 

“ Just say you want to go watching Ryeowook playing piano, idiot. “ Jongwoon shook his head and smiled before turning back to look into the mirror. 

The white wedding suit that was chosen for him just looked perfectly charming on him while the makeup artist did amazing job on his lovely eyes makeup to suit with his dark hair that was elegantly styled to show off his forehead, he looked all perfect but Jongwoon still had no confidence to walk out and meet his soon to be husband out there... he was afraid to be hated ...

“ You can do this, Jongwoon... “ He told the mirror reflection of himself before letting out a long sigh to relax his muscles and chest as soon as he heard the music playing 

“ Baby, it’s time to go. “ Red haired alpha appeared to stand next to him and offered him his hand with a joyous smile, this is his son’s wedding and despite the fact that he knew the couple didn’t get married with love, Heechul still couldn’t help but felt happy to see his eldest son being a grown up

“ Dad... “ Jongwoon looked at his father, Heechul knew exactly what was that expression

“ Son, you are going to be a great husband... don’t be nervous. I will be walking you to him, you always trust me right ? “ The older alpha gripped on his son’s shoulders gently to calm him down. Jongwoon took another deep breath before getting up from his seat 

“ I will be fine... “ He told himself and gave his father a more confident smile 

“ that’s my son. C’mon, let’s go. “ 

———

Siwon wore his usual strong and unreadable expression the whole time while standing and waiting for this future husband to walk toward him. He might looked all calm and collected to everyone’s pairs of eyes but from inside, he was nervous, he could feel his hands becoming all cold and shaking, pretty sure it wasn’t because of the air-conditioning of the wedding hall though. 

Siwon looked around and found his grandmother sitting at the front row, he quickly move his eyes away from her once she noticed him and gave him a glance. The next person he noticed was his mother-in-law, the gorgeous rose pink haired omega held his handkerchief with him all the time, he looked happy and Siwon believed the man would start crying as soon as Jongwoon walked pass him. He felt bad... they seemed like genuinely good people and he only got married with their son to manipulate them... 

Siwon snapped out of his pitiful thoughts when people were asked to stand up waiting for the groom in white suit’s arriving, his future husband. Siwon stood taller to show his confidence as he waited for another alpha to walk toward him.

Started with adorable flower girls walking first, It was his turn to step in, Jongwoon who held a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hand let out another deep breath to eliminate the anxiety in his chest

“ C’mon, Woon-ah... “ his father offered him his hand which Jongwoon took and grabbed tightly 

“ Dad... “ 

“ Just walk. Everything will be okay. “ Heechul whispered to his son as he started to escort the alpha in white suit to walk down the aisle.

All eyes were on him, Jongwoon only looked around quickly. People were praising his look and said how he and the heir of Choi family were really match made from heaven. Jongwoon wasn’t sure about that... He didn’t hate the guy but he wasn’t sure his future husband think the same about him 

As he walked pass his mother, Jongwoon’s gave him a soft and nervous smile because Jungsoo couldn’t control his sobs anymore 

“ Look at him all proud and dramatic. “ his father shook his head but still smiled at his ma’s reaction. Jongwoon really wished he and his husband could be as adorable and happy as his parents...

Heechul’s footstep suddenly stopped, Jongwoon knew he finally reached where his husband was. 

“ Please take care of each other. “ Heechul kissed his son’s cheek before offering Jongwoon’s hand to Siwon with a smile never leave his lips

“ Thank you. “ Siwon returned with gorgeous smile before taking Jongwoon’s small hand and led the groom in white suit to stand face to face with him. Jongwoon gulped nervously when he looked at Siwon’s fierce eyes.

.

.

.

“ ... and I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss the groom. “

Siwon leaned in closer, waited to see if Jongwoon would protest but the smaller man just slowly closed his eyes and leaned in closer. Their lips touched, shortly but was enough to make Jongwoon felt butterflies in his stomach, it wasn’t his first kiss but this was more like a seal to their marriage... it was clear to him now that he’s married and his husband is Andrew Choi of the Choi family...

Jongwoon opened his eyes after the loud cheer from family and friends, he wanted to see his husband’s reaction... 

Jongwoon thought his eyes played trick on his but for a short second, he swore his husband’s expression was filled with regret and sadness... and then it turned back to the cold and unreadable expression he usually showed... Maybe this was nothing to him at all, Jongwoon thought silently to himself

A part of Siwon was happy, he just got married and kissed the one he had been waiting since his childhood but while he was kissing this gorgeous alpha, he noticed his grandmother’s smirk from the front row... this was all part of her plan... he will be the one who ruin the Kim family, especially the man who just became his husband ...

Siwon wished he could run away so that he wouldn’t be a burden to Jongwoon in the future... 

.

.

.

“ JONGWOON HYUUUNG! “ Jongwoon who just changed into his beautiful suit with colorful floral design for the party after wedding ceremony turned to the owner of the yelling and his lips curled into a smile

“ Henry, Mimi! “ Henry jumped into a hug in Jongwoon’s arms happily before letting go so his husband can greet Jongwoon too 

“ Look at how beautiful you are today, hyung! The suit and this huge party really was made for the prince of petal empire, huh. “ Henry’s eyes sparked with amazement as he looked around the atmosphere of the party 

“ Really nothing compare to yours, Dr. Lau. “ Jongwoon teased back 

“ You know we thought it was a prank when you told us on phone that you are getting married. “ Zhoumi told the older friend honestly as Henry nodded to agree 

“ Exactly! I almost didn’t come because I thought you were joking but wow look at this, the Kim Jongwoon who has no interest in finding a mate is now a married man. “ Jongwoon just smiled, hiding the small sadness behind 

“ You can never tell the future, Henry... “

“ and I heard your husband is— “ before Zhoumi could finished, Siwon stepped in and smiled at him and Henry 

“ I’m Andrew Choi. You must be Jongwoon’s best friends ? The famous doctor Lau and the owner of MM style, one of the current highest fashion brand in the world, Zhou Mi. “ Siwon greeted him and they shook hands 

“ I remember collaboration with your company a few years ago, Andrew. “ Zhoumi told him 

“ Can’t wait for another opportunity. “ Siwon raised his glass of champagne 

“ I won’t bother you guys talking much longer. “ He turned to talk to his newly husband before leaving. Jongwoon felt uneasy how different his husband was toward his business partners and toward him... as if everything about this man is not real, he is difficult to read ...

“ Wow, hyung. You really got married with THE Andrew Choi. I guess it should be expected because the Kim and the Choi have always been close since previous generations. “ Zhoumi sipped his alcohol as he noticed how his talkative husband suddenly went quiet. Henry kept staring at Siwon who just left, like he was thinking about something 

“ Baby, Are you okay? “ The fashion designer asked, Henry snapped out of his thought and shook his head 

“ Nothing, honey. Just thinking about something... “ He rubbed his chin a bit before meeting Jongwoon’s pair of special and gorgeous violet eyes, that he got from his grandfather and father 

“ Hyung, your husband... He is an _alpha_ ...? “ Henry’s sudden question got both his husband and close friend to raise their eyebrow 

“ Babe, Andrew Choi is like the _alpha of alphas_ out there. Just look at him, exactly what an alpha was described in a book. A perfect alpha, okay? “ Zhoumi told as Jongwoon nodded 

“ He smells very alpha to us, right Mimi? “ Zhoumi responded with nod before turning to the doctor who still think about something 

“ ._.. Almost too perfect to be real..._ “ Henry mumbled to himself 

“ what did you say, Henry ? “ the groom leaned closer to listen but Henry changed his expression from doubtful to cheerful again 

“ nothing! I am a beta so I don’t have special scent and ability to identify those special scent of alpha and omega so if you said he is then of course he’s an alpha ha...ha... “ Zhoumi and Jongwoon still thought Henry was a bit weird but they agreed with what he said so they changed the topic to talk about Jongwoon’s suits instead.

_I don’t have special sense but even my normal sense of smell, I am a doctor specialized in treating Omega after all..._

Henry thought to himself quietly as his eyes followed Siwon who was busy greeting his other business partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon kept avoiding his husband as much as he could but now he had to return home...

Jongwoon opened his eyes slowly to get used to the morning sun light that went through the space between curtain. He grabbed his iPhone to check the time before moving his gaze to the empty side of his huge bed.

Just another morning without his “husband” beside him. It has been like this since they moved in this new house that his parents gifted them on their wedding night 2 weeks ago, He should get used to the silence in this house by now. Andrew always found excuses to avoid him and sleeping in their house since the first day after marriage, Jongwoon didn’t even know where his husband was staying since all he said was he got a lot of work to be done.

The businessman sighed and got up from his bed, no matter how upset or lonely he felt, he has a company to take care of. 

“ I thought getting married would get rid of how lonely I’ve felt but I was wrong. This feels worse to be avoided... “ He mumbled to himself as he looked at the house’s empty and cold kitchen before leaving to the Petal empire tower.

——————

“ Choi Siwon. That’s it. I had enough, you should go back home to your husband right now. “ The blue hair man in pajamas threw a teddy bear at the bigger man who was sleeping on his sofa, where his legs were obviously too long to lay straight.

“ What was that for, Hyukjae! “ He got up with his messy hair, rubbed his eyes and asked the angry friend who was having his one years old daughter in one arm while another hand was on his waist, standing there and judge him

“ Really? You gonna ask me that after being a parasite to me by staying in my small house for half a month? “ Hyukjae shot him a glare before putting his daughter in baby seat and turned to check the baby porridge on the stove that his husband cooked for her before he left early to his coffee shop.

“ I’m your boss. “ Siwon tried to argued but Hyukjae rolled his eyes 

“ At office, yes, but now you are my dumb friend who stayed at my place and his office for 2 weeks to avoid his own husband. “ Hyukjae put some porridge in cute fish shaped bowl for his baby before turning to his friend 

“ seriously, Siwon. Don’t you feel bad for the guy? Your husband is probably upset how you ran away from him since first day after wedding, could you imagine how terrible he felt? I don’t even know him but I could imagine how I would feel if my husband did this to me. “ He ranted before turned around to start feeding his daughter who was listening to the adults’ conversation that she couldn’t even understand 

“ It’s different between my husband and I, Hyuk. You and your husband were high school sweethearts who got married together, while Jongwoon and I are nothing but strangers being paired to live together. “ Siwon sighed and laid back to the sofa 

“ You don’t care doesn’t mean your husband doesn’t care. You should go home, look at him and study him first before you assume he doesn’t care that you are gone like this. “ Blue haired shook his head at his friend

“ But... it’s better this way. The closer we get to each other, the more complicated it would be... “ He closed his eyes, remembered his grandmother again. Her plan would ruin everything and he couldn’t do anything except to be her puppet like he has been since childhood. Getting closer to Jongwoon would only hurt both of them in the end.

“ Are you afraid and he will find out about your secret ...? “ Hyukjae stopped feeding to look at his friend 

“ ... it’s not like that. I mean I still want to hide it as long as I could but the Kim family seem like they won’t hate me for being that... “ ... but they would hate me for being a traitor to their family — Siwon thought to himself only

“ Then why are you avoiding that guy??? “ Hyukjae got frustrated with his friend

“ Siwon! You can’t avoid him forever and hide in my house like this? I already have a baby here I don’t want to adopt you too! What would madam Choi do if she found out you are doing this? “ Hyukjae was right, his grandma would be furious about this but she was currently on a business trip overseas which was why Siwon was brave enough to sleep at his office sometime to avoid Jongwoon. However, he wouldn’t go back to the Choi mansion since people there would spill something to her.

“ I have my reasons, Hyuk... “ something too dangerous to let you know, he thought 

“ oh right, I got email from Mr. Shin Donghee that he’s inviting you to the opening party of his new business tomorrow. You can’t refuse his invitation and you also can’t show up without the prince of the Petal empire you just got married with. “ The omega told his friend while feeding his daughter a spoonful which made Siwon stared at him with big eyes 

“ ARE YOU SERIOUS ? “ Hyukjae was used to Siwon’s overrating face that no one other than him had seen and rolled his eyes 

“ Yes, sir. Now go back home and tell your husband about this so you both won’t be too awkward and embarrass yourself in front of your business partners tomorrow. “ Siwon scratched his hair in frustration for a solution 

“ WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? “ he gave his friend puppy eyed look for help after he got no idea in his own head of how to face Jongwoon after two weeks 

“ text him? Tell him you will be home after work today or something? Because don’t forget, sir, you have a long meeting today. “ Hyukjae told him in serious tone when it was about the meeting as Siwon jumped from his sofa and rushed to bathroom to take shower and prepare himself for work.

—————

As soon as he received a rare text from his husband, Jongwoon quickly finished his work and returned him, which made both his secretary and cousin looked at him with question. He also didn’t know why he was strangely excited to see Andrew finally was returning to their home after god knows where he had been for two weeks.

He will come for dinner, right ? He didn’t mention it in that short text? What if he came for dinner and there’s nothing at home ? I can’t even cook! What am I thinking ? 

— it was too late when the next thing he knew, the CEO of petal empire was wearing an apron on his waist and standing in front of a small mountain of grocery.

He didn’t know how to cook at all!

Jongwoon didn’t want his husband to return home with an empty dining table so he tried his best... from searching for recipes on internet of course. He could ask his secretary who was an excellent cook but he didn’t want Ryeowook and Kyuhyun to gossip and tease him later. He sighed at the imagination of how annoying and evil those two could be when Ryeowook didn’t want to rip Kyuhyun’s face off.

The alpha could only hope his first time cooking will not be a poison to husband and end up being on tomorrow news headline.

He put the last plate on the table and took his apron off. He smiled at his “food” proudly and nervously at the same time before sitting down. Jongwoon gave a quick glance at his phone and saw that it was almost 8 PM already, will his husband really come back home or will it be another day of the man trying to avoid him again.

He shook his head to clear all negative thoughts and yawned before stretching his arms tiredly. The work at company and hours of trying to follow online recipes really took a lot of his energy, not to mention he was hungry too but he wanted to wait.

Maybe a little nap wouldn’t be long, he will wake up before Andrew comes home.

—————

Siwon stepped inside the house that he has only been here once and didn’t expect to see Jongwoon waiting for him and slept while sitting at dinner table at all. 

“ He was waiting ? “ He talked to himself while looking at the gorgeous dark haired alpha who was sleeping over his own arm. Siwon smelled something and looked at the cold food inside plastic wrapped plates.

“ He cooked for me too? “ He didn’t know what kind of food was that in those plates since some was too messy to recognize and some was overcooked into a... very dark color. He knew the alpha couldn’t cook but it didn’t make him feel less guilty for making him wait after he tried so hard to make dinner for him.

“ I should’ve told him not to wait. “ He sighed as he took Jongwoon’s apron to wear on his waist before starting to clean the mess of their kitchen that was caused by no other than Jongwoon’s cooking skill earlier.

“ hmmm? “ the food that Siwon just cooked from the remaining ingredients that Jongwoon bought woke the sleeping man up, he rubbed his eyes and saw a taller figure was stirring a pot of kimchi and tofu soup on the stove. The alpha realized who was that in front of him, he suddenly felt awake enough 

“ Andrew! When did you arrive ? “ he asked as Siwon turned around to look at him

“ You’re awake. “ He said shortly, holding himself from smiling at the man and breaking his image 

“ Y-Yeah... sorry. I was a bit tired. “ Jongwoon scratched his head embarrassingly

“ Don’t worry. I should’ve told you not to wait. “ Siwon told him as he put stir-fried vegetable and the tofu soup on the table. Jongwoon noticed his plates of bad cooking were still on the table as well. Oh how he wished he could throw those away now when he looked at his husband’s cooking.

Siwon sat down in his chair quietly after putting plates of food and rice on the table. Instead of started eating his food, he secretly looked at Jongwoon for reaction first. The alpha took a bite of soup and rice before his eyes widened and he lifted his face up to smile at the man sitting in front of him

“ This is delicious! How do you know how to cook so well??? “ He asked

“ ah... I’ve studied abroad for awhile and I learned how to cook by myself when I dislike the food there. “ Siwon answered, he was happy that Jongwoon enjoyed his food and he couldn’t hide the smile on his lips anymore. Jongwoon looked at his husband’s genuine smile that showed his dimples, so beautiful, he wished he could smile at him more often from now on.

The couple then continued eating in silence as they didn’t have much to talk to each other, until Siwon remembered he had to tell Jongwoon about Mr. shin’s invitation

“ Anyways, my assistant informed me that we were invited to Mr. Shin Donghee’s party tomorrow night. “ He asked, kind of hoping Jongwoon would say he will be too busy to go 

“ Shin Donghee? I used to work with him before! “Jongwoon put his chopsticks down and told him

“ ah... I see. So... you can go with me tomorrow, right ? “ Jongwoon quickly nodded at his husband’s question

“ No problem! Tomorrow night would be perfect, i don’t have any dinner appointment at all but I will ask Ryeowook to check for me to be sure. “ even if he had schedule he would ask his secretary to cancel it for him, there would be no way he was going to waste a chance to go out with Andrew.

That night was the first time the married couple actually slept in the same bed, even though they were sleeping back to back but it was counted an improvement in Jongwoon’s eyes. He stole a look at Andrew’s back back turning to his side and tried to sleep, finally the bed felt complete and he didn’t feel as lonely as usual. 

As for Siwon, acting cold toward his childhood crush was pure torture, He could sense the bitterness from Jongwoon’s usual comforting scent of rain and honey, the alpha was feeling down and lonely— Siwon could barely hold himself back from turning around to pull that man into a hug.

—————————

Jungsoo got back to his bedroom from the kitchen with a glass of water only to find his husband sitting on his sofa while looking at some photo with his eyebrows knitted into a frown.

“ You are still up thinking about them again ? “ Jungsoo sighed as he put his glass of water down on the coffee table in front of his husband that finally made the alpha broke his eye from the photo to look at him.

“ Teukie... “ Heechul put the photo down and sighed while rubbing his tired eyes 

“ Since the wedding of our son, you couldn’t stop thinking about the past again... “ Jungsoo sat beside the redhead alpha and rubbed his back for comfort 

“ I can’t help, Teukie... that man looks too much like his father... I can’t help but thinking about what happened. We were there when it happened, I— “ He looked down to the old photo on the table, a photo of him, Jungsoo and another couple of a tall handsome alpha and his mate 

“ Honey, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him about his mother ? “ Jungsoo asked, the pain in his heart appeared again whenever he mentioned about his best friend

“ Not yet... we need to study about him first. I don’t trust Andrew for now. We need to make sure he’s not that hag’s puppet first, we must be extremely careful with every step. “ He rested his head over his mate’s shoulder 

“ If we revealed about Sunhee to the wrong person and let that witch found out, it would be all over for her... I want that witch to get exposed and locked up first. “ Heechul said, his hand balled into a fist 

“ We are getting there... we are gaining trust from her, it should be soon that we could gather enough evidence to prove the crime she committed, Sunhee and her husband will get the justice they deserve. “ Jungsoo told him, his eyes started to be filled with tear as Heechul nodded before lifting his head from Jungsoo’s shoulder 

“ I want to visit Sunhee again this week but... it’s getting difficult to look at her now, she has never forgotten to ask us about her babies... even though we know the alpha one is currently out son-in-law, we’ve failed for more than 20 years to find where the omega one was sent to, or is he even alive now? All we knew was that that woman only brought that alpha one into the Choi family, we knew she hate omega, what did she do to the omega twin is still unknown to us. I don’t know how to explain to her, Chul-ah... “ Jungsoo couldn’t hold back his tear anymore and it broke his mate’s heart. Heechul pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort him 

“ We are trying our best, don’t beat yourself up for this... “

———————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are seeing a bit of the secret behind the Choi family :D what do you think?


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwoon and Andrew were going to Mr. Shin’s party together.

The Kim couple looked at each other with similar reaction on their face before turning to the older woman in front of them who just calmly sipped her tea.

“ We... don’t understand, ma’am. Are you telling us you want to make Andrew step down from his current position as the chief executive of Choi enterprise? “ Leeteuk asked the old lady as she nodded with a smile curled on her lips

“ Yes. And I want him to work in your company. “ Madam Choi told them as she put her cup of tea down. Heechul frowned at her suggestion.

“ Is there any reason behind this decision? “ He asked, definitely not trusting this woman at all, as usual 

“ My Andrew had been outside of this country since he was young. Even though he was the one taking care of the company affair in the west, he’s lack of experience to hold the company for now and I should be back to handle everything myself instead. I noticed that after giving the position to him for a short time. “ She told him, little smile had never left the corner of her lips as her eyes studied their reaction with full attention 

“ May I know why you want him to be in our company ? “ Leeteuk asked

“ It’s simple. He’s part of your family now, Mr. Kim. “ Heechul wanted to talk back how Andrew was also still part of the Choi family but Leeteuk grabbed his hand to stop him 

“ But he would be in a smaller position in our company, I don’t know if Andrew would be okay with that. “ The rose haired omega told her politely. He was always better at making peace than his mate anyway. 

“ Managing director might not be as big as being a CEO for our company but it’s an important duty, my dear grandson would learn a lot from that. I heard the Petal is starting a new big project, aren’t you? Don’t you think having your family as someone to help is good? Beside... “ She paused to look at the Kim couple before continuing 

“ My Andrew wouldn’t mind that. I’m guarantee he would be more than happy to learn a lot from his parents in law who have made a small and almost bankrupt company into the Petal Empire now. “ The smile on her face filled with venom or at least that what Heechul thought as he tried his best to hold back from saying anything disrespectful again.

“ But Jongwoon is doing well by himself on this project. I don’t think it would be good for Andrew to be in this position and have less things to do. I heard he’s a talented young man, don’t you think it would be a waste of his talent to just sit and take order from his husband ...? “ Teuk said

“ he won’t complain, dear. And who knows? Maybe one day Jongwoon needs his husband to help him in this project more than you thought... “ she smiled 

“ ... also, don’t you feel bad that the newlywed couple barely have time together because they were taking care of two different companies? When your new project is starting, Jongwoon would be going to Southeast Asia often, he and my Andrew might have to live apart more than together. Don’t we all need an heir from them? “ she told them as if she was pitied that the youngsters didn’t even get to have a honeymoon break because of their current busy schedule on both sides.

Leeteuk was all smiling and nodding while trying to keep his mate from making trouble but his smile disappeared whenever madam Choi wasn’t looking. He was worried about his son because it seemed like his son in law was exactly the puppet of this old witch as he and Heechul were afraid of and to have that man as a big part of petal empire would be really dangerous. What was this woman thinking? Jungsoo couldn’t catch up with her yet.

.  
.  
.

Jongwoon looked at his own reflection in the mirror as a beta woman put a custom tailored lilac and black suit jacket with minimal floral design at the edge of it on him. 

“ Aaaahhh ! You look stunning especially with this color. You know you can always trust me to give you the best look. “ Taeyeon, the designer that his family always got their formal clothes from, complimented him as she watched her employee transformed the alpha for his evening event. Normally, he would be too busy to come to her shop and would just tell them to deliver the outfit to his apartment but today event was an important one and he was going to show up in public with his husband for the first time since their wedding so Jongwoon wanted to look perfect.

Jongwoon just gave her a warm smile and nodded. His raven black hair was styled up to reveal his forehead elegantly while the colors of his outfit from neck to toes worked pretty well with his unique violet eyes. 

“ Which one would you like for your neck, Mr. Kim? “ an omega man came in and asked him. Jongwoon took a look at the opened jewelry box in front of him which displayed variety of chokers, mostly made from gold, diamond and different kind of gem stones. Normally for married and mated couples, it was a tradition for the submissive partner or the one who received mating mark on the back of their neck to wear choker as a sign that they were taken and mated. So even though no one would commit to wear neck accessories everyday now, at formal party people still wear these.

“ ...the one with amethyst stones please. “ He pointed at the gold one with countless of small pretty purple stones. The two of them were married but not yet mated so there would be no way to know which one of them should wear this but Jongwoon believed that everyone has already expected him to be the one to carry the next heir of his family when they knew his partner would be Andrew Choi so he didn’t mind that he had to wear this. Beside that, Jongwoon loved jewelry and accessories even though since he started his image as the one who run his giant company, he didn’t have chance to shower himself with those accessories anymore.

“ Aaaaned you are ready to go! “ Taeyeon exclaimed as she admired the gorgeous alpha in front of her.

.  
.  
.

“ Sorry for keeping you waiting. “ Andrew turned to the voice’s owner that just entered the car to sit beside him. Jongwoon was smiling at him nervously as he couldn’t help but was wondering what the other alpha thought of his look because usually he wouldn’t dress up this much just for a formal party, he felt like doing this so they Andrew wouldn’t be disappointed of their first time appearing in front of people together. Beside, Andrew who only dressed in simple black suit and his hair styled up and clean as usual made Jongwoon felt a bit of unusual beat of his heart to be so close to each other, Kyuhyun was right that no one could resist the charm of this man even though Andrew wasn’t even trying... he just naturally had the charm to make people look and admire. 

Andrew was captured by how pretty Jongwoon looked tonight and he couldn’t wear his cold and heartless mask anymore that he ended up welcoming the older alpha with a smile that showed both of his dimples.

“ You looks amazing. “ He couldn’t help but complimented which resulted with a spark in Jongwoon’s eyes 

“ Thanks. You looks great too. “ Jongwoon replied. His mood became better already by just seeing the smile of Andrew for him, Andrew could tell because instead of the hint of bitterness in Jongwoon’s scent like when he was ignored, he could sense the come back of that sweet honey-like scent from him again... 

The two didn’t have much to discuss as they just silently sit as the driver was taking them to Mr. Shin’s party. While Jongwoon wasn’t aware, Andrew stole a glance at the shimmering jewelry on his husband’s neck. His hand unconsciously touched the back of his own neck with the sad thought of how he should be the one wearing that... he wanted to wear that... he wanted to be himself that he wasn’t allowed too... would he be pretty wearing that...? Would Jongwoon compliment him and tell him that he looked gorgeous with that on his neck... ?

The man shook his thoughts away from his head when Jongwoon suddenly turned to look at him and moved closer toward him. Andrew lost his cool a bit as Jongwoon was so close to him.

“ Your bow is not straightened well. Let me help. “ Jongwoon said as his hand adjusting the bow for Andrew who silently let a sigh of relief. He wondered how long would it be for him to continued acting like he didn’t care about this man when just a small action and closeness could mess with his mind like that.

“ Mr. Choi. We are here. “ the driver informed them which made Jongwoon moved away from Andrew and let the younger man’s heart relax again. Jongwoon was just so dangerous for Andrew’s image. His sweet scent of honey and rain was too addictive that Andrew was both scared and yearning for more closeness between them.

.  
.  
.

All eyes and attention suddenly stopped and moved to the couple that just walked out of their luxury car. Both of them were raised to know what to do in event like this so the confident smile never left their lips as they were showered by admiration, and whispers as they stepped inside. Some were in awe by their stunning visual and some were envious of the beautiful jewelry on Jongwoon neck which to other people was the evidence that the man was already marked by the taller man beside him. 

“ Truly a match made from heaven “ 

that was what Jongwoon heard very often. He should be happy that he was married to the alpha that everyone would fight to get as their mate but somehow... he just wished Andrew would pay more attention on their relationship. Even though he had these thoughts in his head, the Kim heir couldn’t wish too much from an arranged marriage. Andrew wasn’t being mean or aggressive toward him as what he expected an alpha would do to dominate their alpha partner, he was just being distant since their first meet and their marriage which Jongwoon had no idea why and kept having doubt that he was being the reason.

“ Thank you for coming, Mr. Choi and Mr. Kim. “ a handsome beta man walked toward him and shook their hands

“ it was an honor to be invited by you, Mr. Shin. “ Andrew smiled 

“ of course! I would never forget you both! Mr. Kim here has been my close business partner before and since the marriage of you both I haven’t had a chance to see you. “ Mr. Shin said as his wife and a few other women joined them 

“ That’s right! I didn’t have the chance to join your wedding party before so I was dying to see you. The rumors going around wasn’t wrong how you two are really the hottest pair of alpha. Everyone, even the magazines was just so interested in you two as a couple. “ she exclaimed. Jongwoon knew that Mr. shin’s wife owned a magazine publishing company so what she said wasn’t wrong... Ryeowook actually has to reject so many interviews for Jongwoon because everyone were just too curious about his marriage with the famous Choi heir. Jongwoon wouldn’t mind but he believed Andrew was more of a private person and he didn’t want to bother his husband with this. 

“ Thank you. We are just a normal couple I think everyone was just hyped by the media to think we are some kind of celebrities couple which we are not. “ Andrew chuckled while Jongwoon just silently watched them 

“ No really, it wasn’t just the gossips on social media but also how the Kim and the Choi finally connect again. Everyone was saying the two family couldn’t look at each other after Mr. Kim’s father broke his engagement with your father so no one actually expected to suddenly witness the wedding between you both. People wonder if it was just arranged by the parents or were you two actually in love. “ One woman said which made the smile on Jongwoon’s lips disappeared a bit. Of course it was a business wedding... he couldn’t find love by himself and was hoping that he could have someone from this... He wasn’t sure about Andrew tho, he couldn’t tell what the taller alpha was thinking.

“ Anyways, when will you two decide to have a child? “ question that Jongwoon wasn’t sure came from which person because Mr. Shin read the atmosphere that people were bothering the couple and chased them away by changing topics. He stole a look at the man beside him, Andrew looked a bit upset by the question. What did that mean? Jongwoon only asked in his own head

“ Sorry. I’m going to chat with a friend there for a few minutes. “ Andrew asked him, Jongwoon felt like he was just trying to escape from him 

“ hm. “ He forced a smile and nodded as Andrew left him and disappeared in the crowd of people. 

The alpha sighed, he was back to the bad mood again. What was he doing? Was he going to expect Andrew just always smile at him and stand by his side? Or was he expecting Andrew to be happy with the question about their future plan when they weren’t even married with love... they were just strangers put together by the old promise of their grandfathers... nothing more.

But Why was he trying to get Andrew’s attention this much? Why was he upset with being ignored by this man? It felt like Jongwoon was already attached emotionally to the man he barely spent time with already.

“ Sir, you need a drink? “ A waiter offered him drink from the tray he was carrying. Jongwoon didn’t usually drink alcohol but he was in need for one to clear his head so he took a glass from the man’s hand without much thoughts.

The alpha finished from the glass in one breathe and let a long sigh came out. He felt like he wasn’t being himself... he was alone before and now after marriage he felt worse. He was never crave for anyone attention as much as from Andrew... 

But to think again, he started to see that Andrew was avoiding him on purpose, avoiding staying in the same bed as him for a month... he always asked himself for the reason...? Was Andrew having another lover that he had to leave because of their marriage ...? Perhaps Andrew found him annoying ? But they barely talked before... the first time they met was that man running away from him at the boutique.

Could it be that him accepting the marriage offer forced Andrew into this loveless marriage with him and that was why he was acting cold?

Too many questions and doubt in his head. Jongwoon suddenly felt the burning from his throat which started to get hotter and spread to his chest and body quickly. He loosened his shirt collar and took off his neck jewelry when suddenly the warmth became sharp pains like a thousand needles was stabbing his body. He started to feel dizzy and he knew it wasn’t the effect of alcohol.

The alpha was gasping for air as his leg started to feel weak and despite his effort to grab blindly on a nearby table to support himself, he still fell painfully on the ground which was noticed by the people around him and all he heard was panic and gasps from the guests. His vision blurred and he couldn’t ask for help as the pain was torturing him from the inside like thorns.

Andrew was standing and chatting with his old business partner as an excuse to not let Jongwoon see his sad expression caused by the mention of their future. He felt bad leaving the man but it was better that way. 

The noise of crowd yelling and asking for help took the man’s attention. He quickly ran toward where the crowd was gathering.

“ Mr. Kim was Poisoned! “ Someone yelled and what Andrew saw made his heart sink. His husband was on the ground, blood coming out of his nose and he was barely moving. 

“ JONGWOON! “ He rushed to pick the body of the alpha from the ground and carried him as the crowd started to make way for them. Andrew was in great fear, he was confused he didn’t know how this happened but if he wasn’t being selfish and left the man alone ... 

Darkness was taking over Jongwoon’s vision, he didn’t know where he wasn’t taken, his ears were ringing he could hear the fading familiar voice calling his name again and again. He forced his eyes to open and get rid of the darkness, what he saw was a worried and scared Andrew in front of him, begging him to be okay... the expression on Andrew that felt real and not like what he usually saw...

He could feel Andrew hugging him close to his chest before he was taken into an ambulance. He missed that warmth he was feeling, and a familiar sweet and gentle scent... like cherry blossom and peach... ? Why did he feel like he was close to this scent before...? Jongwoon mind didn’t have that time to think more as everything went dark for him.

.  
.  
.


	8. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwoon was sent to hospital while Siwon received orders from his grandmother to gain trust from the Kim family

After the doctor had left, the room became all quiet except the small peeps from the machine that kept track of Jongwoon’s condition. Andrew let out a sigh of relief as he let his body drop onto the chair next to Jongwoon’s resting bed, he felt exhausted since he had been nothing but scared and worried for the whole 3 hours that Jongwoon was sent into the emergency room. He didn’t know what to expect, what would happen to the alpha especially the way Jongwoon’s body feeling heavier and motionless in his arms was a complete nightmare to him… Andrew thought he could lose him there.

The CEO’s eyes moved from staring blankly to look at the man sleeping in the patient bed. Poor alpha looked like he was still in pain while he was sleeping from all the medicine effects, his lips were as pale as his cheeks. 

According to what the doctors told Andrew, Jongwoon consumed a small amount of a type of deadly poison that police found in the drink that was handed to him at Mr. Shin’s party and after the alpha was sent to the ambulance, the whole party was shut down and investigated. He believed Mr. Shin could get into trouble a lot because all of his main business partners were there and therefore this deadly incident would cause a huge damage to his reputation.

Andrew didn’t have the mind to pay attention to that business issue or anyone else at the moment, he could only think of Jongwoon’s safety. He knew this incident would most likely caused by people who had bad intention on Mr. Shin and Jongwoon had the bad luck to be one being in danger…

Or at least that was what Andrew wanted to believe …

The young man was deep in thoughts until his phone vibrated, he thought it could be his parents in law who were on their business trip and were worried about Jongwoon, but it turned out…

“ grandma… ? “ Andrew wouldn’t dare to think his grandmother would call to ask for Jongwoon’s safety, after all she would probably be happy that the Kim's heir fell into danger. He gripped on his pant fabric right before answering the call …

[ Andrew, is your husband there? ] She knew about Jongwoon ? Andrew raised the question to himself 

“ Y-yes, grandmother. He’s no longer in critical condition and currently rest— “

[ that’s enough. I don’t care about that. Get yourself to a place I can talk about something important to you. ] of course, why would Andrew have a small hope that this woman would be worried about his husband. All she had in mind was the money and family businesses.

The tall figure got up from the chair and left the room quietly as he was told to. 

“ I am alone right now, grandmother. “ he said. His hand started to get cold from the thoughts of what she was going to tell him or ask him to do. He didn’t expect it to be good since she had to ask him to be alone for this.

[ good. ] He could imagine her smiling, the small that sent chills down his spine with fear. He was anxious to hear what she wanted to let him know.

[ Listen carefully, starting from tomorrow you are no longer working for our company.] He was shocked but tried not to ask unnecessary question as he knew she hates those 

[ You are going to work as Managing director for Petal Empire. I talked a lot to get you this position and it wasn’t easy with those Kims being careful around us so don’t mess this up, dear. ] a lot of question showed up in Andrew’s head, he didn’t understand the purpose of this sudden decision that was made without his approval, but after all, she always decided his life for him every step since he wasn’t taken into the Choi family

“ Grandmother, May I ask why ? “ he was scared but he had to ask, he knew it wasn’t her good intention 

[ remember their Southeast Asia project ? ] her answer was enough to get him to understand what she was planning, or at least understand a small part of her plan. He knew she set her eyes on the Kim’s project and that was why she rushed him to marry with Jongwoon in the first place. Andrew wished the Kim family could see through this because he couldn’t do anything except to follow her 

“ Yes, I do. So you mean as their new MD… “

[ That’s right, Andrew. You are going to be there watching them every move they made, and you will be the one who can give a big advantage for our proposal to be accepted and signed by the Petal empire. As the chairman’s son in law, you would have most trust from people in their company. All decisions from the ceo would have to be seen and suggested by you too. This is a win for us. ] Andrew didn’t like this, he didn’t like the fact that he would be the one playing the biggest part in sabotaging Jongwoon’s family and company… for his grandmother. He wished the other competitors could win the tender proposal for construction of this project…

[ ...and don’t worry about the competitors too much… since we got the Shin in trouble, our biggest rival is no more. They wouldn’t have enough trust by people for awhile … ] His grandmother’s words got his hand slightly trembled, Andrew sure had a bit of suspicion but he didn’t want to believe that —

“ You mean… “

[ I got people to take care of Mr. Shin’s party. The poison wasn’t that strong, I had to make sure that Kim heir stays alive in this game. After all, he seemed to be quite fond of you, didn’t he, Andrew ? ] He felt like something stuck in his throat and he couldn’t answer her. He was scared, he was worried about Jongwoon even more. His grandmother was the one who poisoned his husband as if it was nothing but part of her game and she knew Jongwoon was nice to him? He didn’t want to think how she would use that against Jongwoon one day 

[ Of course, like father like son, He couldn’t resist the charm of an omega. I am quite surprised to know you both haven’t mated yet. Filthy omega like you are good at seducing and spreading your legs to get anything you want, aren’t you? ] Andrew was used to the insult toward omega that she always threw at him, he could only bit his lips to hold back the urge to say anything

[ Listen, my dear grandson. I don’t care if you spread your legs for that man or his whole family, as long as this plan is moving smoothly, you are doing a good job for our family that was generous enough to take you in instead of throwing you on the street to die alone. Don’t mess this up Andrew. Isn’t it great though? That’s the family you could get along with; you can tell them the truth about you and be accepted. That stupid family is known for accepting omega left and right into working for them, would be quite a sight for them one day to realize they are being stabbed from the back by one? ] 

he hated it, he hated how he could imagine her wicked smile, her plan of taking advantage of the Petal empire while making him the one who did all the dirty work for her… making him betray Jongwoon and his family…

Andrew knew this since before the wedding, he was afraid but he couldn’t escape… that was why he tried to keep the distance from Jongwoon even though from his heart, he wanted to be close to that man more than anything but…

[ Good thing that after what I did back then, you most likely won’t be able to bear a child for them. I wouldn’t want to have my family blood line to mix with that family. And another omega like you would only be a shame for our family even more. ] what she said stabbed the man right in his chest, he felt as if his breath was stopping. 

His hand became shaky as it was trying to stay stable to hold the phone— did she have to bring that up? On purpose? To ruin him and remind him of that again and again ? 

[ that’s enough of what I want to talk. ] the call was cut as Andrew’s legs gave up on him, he sat down on the floor as he tried to control his breath. Every time he remembered that, he lost control of his mind… it was painful… terrible… something he didn’t want to remember…

Flashback 

He was hit by his first heat when he was 14. He was confused, he didn’t understand what was happening to his body as no one in the Choi family was an omega or treat him as a human enough to talk to him before. The beta maids that were nice to him when he was younger were all fired by grandmother for sneaking some food for him to eat when she gave him punishment for just simply showing up in front of her. 

His body was burning, everything was in pain. He could only curl his body into a ball and hide in his room. Madam Choi was back from her business trip and as soon as she stepped in the house, the strong scent of omega hit her nose, she turned furious and stomped toward the small room that her poor grandson was hiding. He was soaking in cold sweat and could barely stand up but the violent sound of door opening got him trembling in fear. His grandmother was angry, he could sense the rage of an alpha from her. His hair was grabbed to force him to stand up.

“ You filthy whore. Your stink scent is so disgusting, why do you exist ? Why are you the one staying alive when the alpha one had to die ??? You should be the one who died! “ he also wished he was the one who died instead of his twin brother — Siwon thought. He was in tears, crying and begging as he was beaten up by his grandmother. 

People in the house only stood and watched, no one seemed to say a word. They all watched the only omega in the house being hit until he couldn’t have strength. Siwon could only taste his own blood in his mouth, his vision turned blurry.

“ p-please… I’m … pain… “ he couldn’t beg her anymore. She kept yelling and hitting him as if it could get rid of his scent she was disgusted by.

“ No one in this house will satisfy you so fucking take all of this and stop being a whore before I kill you! “

That woman forced a bottle of pills down his throat, The teen back then didn’t know what the pills were but not long after swallowing a huge amount, his body felt worse. He was on the ground choking like a dying animal, only then, someone finally decided to get the family doctor for him. He passed out from too much pain that night.

“ Mrs. Choi, the young master had taken too many heat suppressant pills. It was miracle he was saved on time but— “

“ but? “

“ in the future, he might not be able to have any child… “

“ I see. That’s good. I don’t want another omega to show up in this bloodline. You do know how to keep this secret, right ? “

“ Yes, madam. I’ve served this family for so long you can trust me. “

“ Remember that you owe this family your life, you owe your brother who was stupid enough to choose to let you live instead of him. Stay alive so that I didn’t waste my effort keeping you around. “ that was all he heard from her before the door was closed and left him in darkness.

The teen was on his bed, his body felt like it was broken in pieces he couldn’t move. He was left alone in the small dirty room, she didn’t care if he died or not after all. Siwon thought it would be better to die but… he remembered his twin brother, the one that died for him to live… the one that told him to stay strong and alive… he wanted to keep going and endure everything because this life was saved by his brother …

“ but… how long, Andrew… how long can I live like this… it’s hurt… why didn’t you let me die instead … “ his tears ran down from his eyes as he could only blink. Siwon didn’t care that he won’t be able to have a kid because he wouldn’t want his kids to be in the same hell as him but would be able to live through this? For how long? What if he could just end—

The weak skinny hand touched a toy tortoise on his bed… Siwon grabbed it and brought it to his chest…

“ the kind boy… he said you will protect me, ddangkkoma … “ it was a silly promise from the alpha that has the sweet scent of honey from years ago but Siwon still remembered… 

Maybe it was just a kid’s promise but to him, he felt protected and not alone with the tortoise and the fading scent of that kid stayed by his side…

“ I will keep living. Even though I won’t be living as myself anymore, I will… maybe one day, there’s freedom… “

End of flashback 

Andrew’s body was trembling slightly as the scene from the past kept playing in his head after what his grandmother reminded him. His hands covered his face tried to get rid of the bad memories but he couldn’t, he kept trying to control his breath but his chest was still burning with panic—

“ don’t… cry… “ 

Andrew blinked his tear away as a cold and smaller hand touched him. He was afraid that he woke Jongwoon up but when he looked at the alpha, he was still under the effect of medicine, yet… he still tried to comfort him…

“ You really didn’t change “ Andrew's lips turned into a weak smile while looking at his husband. His hand responded by holding Jongwoon’s smaller one.

Despite the low temperature of Jongwoon’s hand, Andrew felt secured and safer…

He brought his husband’s hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. The honey scent from the alpha made him feel warm and calm...

“ Let me enjoy being next to you as much as time was given to me… “ He whispered before laying his head to rest on Jongwoon’s bed… hoping for once to get the nightmare away from his sleep because Jongwoon was with him. 

.  
.  
.

“ Don’t walk too fast. Your legs are still weak. “ Andrew sighed as he tried to support his husband’s body. The violet eyes alpha chuckled

“ Andrew, I’m not a child. I’m recovering already that’s why they are allowing me to get back tomorrow. “ Jongwoon said as he held his husband’s hand. Andrew still wasn’t convinced 

“ You are not 100 percents healed, okay? You at you still pale like paper. Why don’t you head back and I will warm up the chicken soup that the maid cooked for you? “ 

“ hm. “ Jongwoon nodded. He knew he couldn’t say no anymore because Andrew seemed to be genuinely worried about him. Since the day he woke up, he felt like the husband that was cold and stoic toward him suddenly changed into a different person. 

As if the worries from that night made Andrew appreciate him more, which only mean the time he saw Andrew carried him into ambulance and repeated his names again and again was real...

Maybe Jongwoon was crazy but he thought the incident that almost took his life actually was a blessing. He liked this side of his husband a lot, he got to see how caring and sweet this man could be. He took time off from work to see him at hospital and stayed over night so that he wouldn’t feel lonely since his parents were still outside of South Korea for their business. He knew they would be worried but than to Andrew who stayed around and kept updating them how quick he was recovering.

The alpha smiled alone while watching the bigger man prepared the warmed soup for him. 

knock knock ...! 

the knockings on the door interrupted Jongwoon’s daydream. Both husbands turned to the door and found a cheerful young doctor waving to greet him.

“ Henry!!! “ Jongwoon exclaimed. He almost forgot that his favorite younger friend worked in this hospital.

“ took me long enough to see you, hyung~ I knew you were recovering quickly so I wasn’t too worried, as expected of an alpha body. “ Henry walked to Jongwoon’s patient bed and gave him a quick sweet hug before looking at Andrew.

“ oh hey, I have something to discuss with your husband a bit. “ his eyes turned serious as he watched Andrew putting the bowl of soul down for Jongwoon 

“ oh? Why? “ Jongwoon asked

“ nothing~ just my doctor friend told me to inform him how to take care of you after getting back home tomorrow “ the young doctor grinned innocently 

“ what? I thought you are specialize in Omega only and I don’t need special care? I’m fine now— “ Jongwoon protested but what Henry said caught Andrew’s interest 

“ ok let’s discuss. I have plenty of free time since I took day off from work. “ The tall man smiled and the doctor nodded. 

“ you should finish the soup before I come back, don’t let it cold down, hyung. “ Andrew told his husband before leaving the room with Henry

.  
.  
.

“ so... when will you tell him? “ Andrew didn’t even get to sit down comfortably in the room he was led to as the doctor suddenly shot him a question, no more innocent smile on his face

“ What are you talking about, Dr. Lau? “

“ Don’t play dumb, Mr. Choi. You are an omega and you are hiding that from everyone especially your own husband. “

The doctor’s words froze Andrew right in his place, his eyes grew bigger looking at the younger man who didn’t seem to be joking at all...

He knew...

“ what’s your intention? “

.  
.  
.


	9. Vacation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon was confronted by Dr. Lau.  
Kyuhyun had a brilliant idea of making the couple joining him in a trip.

.  
.

“ What’s your intention, Mr. Choi ? Why do you hide the truth about yourself ? “ Henry’s question froze Andrew to stay still at his seat, His expression didn’t show how shocked he was but the omega gulped in fear while his head was trying to find a quick response to that…  
No one was supposed to know about this, why would this beta doctor-

“ I have to say you are really careful with every step you make, you’ve fooled everyone and the public for this long with your fake alpha pheromone but... ” the younger doctor leaned in closer to him before he continued 

“ ...for a beta like me, scent is not important… I’ve worked with hundreds of omega closely since I was a student, I helped them and know everything about them. I suspected you since the first time we met but I wasn't sure because Jongwoon-hyung and my husband were so sure you are an alpha. However after studying on different scent of high quality replacement pheromone, my useless beta nose can pick up the one familiar to the one you’ve been using. ” He explained while the taller couldn’t talk back to him with any explanation, All in Andrew’s mind was that he’s screwed this time, he could never find an excuse that could lie a specialist, he shouldn’t have fallen into this trap knowing Dr. Lau is someone who knew so much about omega but he was baited by the desire to know how to take care of his husband…

“ Don’t try to stay quiet, I am bringing you here to listen to your reason. You don’t want me to break this news to hyung right there, right? ” Finally a sentence that could draw a reaction on that stoic act, Henry thought as he watched Andrew Choi turned to look at him in the eyes with his hand on the top on Henry’s hand as if it was an attempt to beg him not stand up

“ Please, you can’t let him know about this- ” His eyes were begging, he didn’t have to hide with his fake act anymore since this doctor already knew about him enough

“ I am not threatening you for anything, Mr. Choi. i’m just here to make sure you are not going to hurt my best friend. Didn’t you see how much hyung likes you? You would be an asshole to not notice how that man is trying to be close to you. He has always been a lonely soul, and he seems to find something in you. I don’t want his hope to break his heart later. ” 

Andrew became quiet again… Not to hurt Jongwoon with hope, huh? How can he do that when his whole purpose of being put next to Jongwoon right now was to betray him…

“ So, if there is any difficulty that made you lie to him, you can try to tell me. ” Henry asked, Andrew closed his eyes a bit as he took a long breath

“ My family. “ He said

“ your family made you do this? ” Henry asked and the taller nodded

“ They always wanted an alpha but i was born as an omega so they made me live as one. I know I finally find my freedom when I marry Jongwoon-hyung but I am not ready to tell him yet… ” Andrew lied. He had to, he had to tell the truth that was barely the truth at all and it seemed like the doctor was buying it

“ But you are going to let him know soon, right? I’m pretty sure hyung doesn’t care if you are a beta or omega or alpha. To him, you are his husband. ” Dr. Lau said and Andrew hesitantly nodded. He felt terrible but he couldn’t risk letting anyone know about the ugliness of his past…

“ Don’t worry, Dr. Lau. I promise. There would be no way I could lie to him any longer than this after all, we are married. ” He said as he felt his heart clutched at his own words… of course, his relationship with Jongwoon wouldn’t be able to last that long… everything would be destroyed after his grandmother succeeded her plan…

“ I’m glad to hear that, Andrew… ” 

the smile from earlier returned to Henry’s face as he sat back and relax his tensed body a bit, he was worried for days that he might end up ruining his best friend’s marriage but seemed like it was going okay… for now

“ one for thing I want to warn you though! “ the doctor suddenly remember as he caught Siwon’s hand

“ what is it…? ” Andrew disliked the seriousness on the doctor’s face

“ You’ve been using a heavy dose of heat suppressant during all these years, haven’t you? ” Andrew paused a bit before nodding, he had increased the dose as he got older because it didn’t work well anymore and he had to be extremely careful… or his grandma would kill him...

“ I have to let you know that using too much of those is bad for your body. You have to use lighter dose or one day when you finally let your heat come, it would be really painful and unbearable. ” The doctor warned and Andrew thought how his heat would be useless anyway but he had to nod with a smile

“ I understand. Thank you a lot for letting me know, Dr. Lau. ”

He always felt sick to his stomach whenever he had to lie to all these nice people but… his whole existence was already full of lies… does it even matter anymore? He should get used to it by now, right ?

.  
.  
.

2 weeks later 

Kim Family Mansion 

“ This is your first time here so i hope the food is okay for your taste. If there is anything you like, you can tell so that i can try making for you next time. ” Leeteuk smiled as Andrew returned the same sweet smile

“ Thank you for having me here. I am not a picky eater and these taste amazing to me since my first bite already. ” Jongwoon watched his omega father nod with a satisfied smile before turning to his husband beside him and looked at him warmly. Call him cheesy or something but the feeling of seeing his beloved parents and his husband together eating dinner with him on their usual saturday for the first time made his heart full

“ Jongwoon-ah, stop looking at Andrew like he is your food for tonight. ” and of course the redhead alpha had to ruined the sweet moment while giving him the annoying smirk

“ That’s not nice, love. ” Teukie shot his mate a glare, he swore this man never really age both his appearance and his behavior

“ What! I just remind this kid that the real food on the table, not the one beside him. ” He chuckled and earned another glare from his son

“ DAD!! ” Jongwoon’s cheek went a bit red from blushing that his father had to tease him while Andrew was next to him. However instead of finding Andrew being awkward with his family teasing, Jongwoon was surprised to turn and find the taller man in black turtleneck chuckled…

Oh dear, from the side view, this man’s rare genuine smile and innocent laugh made him looking even more beautiful than usual-

“ Anyways, dear, How is your health now? ” The older omega’s question snapped Jongwoon from imagining sparkles and flowers around his husband and quickly turned to his father 

“ oh— I’m all better now, ma. I actually started working in the company again this week already. “ Leeteuk wasn’t happy with the answer 

“ Isn’t it too quick for you to start working already? Sweetheart, you were poisoned and I almost faint from the thought of you dying when I was still away from here. “ Jongwoon felt a bit of pain in his heart to know he had worried his beloved 

“ Actually, don’t worry about this, I took care of him well and it was true that he had fully recovered and was able to work again. Although I made sure to tell Secretary Kim to cut half of his schedule for me. “

hearing the son in law, both parents turned to Jongwoon who pouted a bit 

“ I wish you didn’t cut it, it’s my responsibility— “

“ no, Andrew is correct. Listen to him, he is doing this for you. Now I’m feeling relieved to have him by your side so you won’t be able to be reckless again. “ while Jongwoon liked seeing his husband getting along with his family, He started to regret how well his omega father and Andrew clicked well together at being protective on him 

“ Talking about work, I heard all the good words about you even though you just started working for us for barely 2 weeks. “ Heechul put his folk and knife down while looking at the son in law whose for a few second forgot to put on a smile 

“ oh, I didn’t do much. Everyone was just being nice, I tried my best to learn and help the company while Jongwoon had to take care of his health. “ Andrew answered the best he could, for some reason, he could sense the cold aura from his father in law even though he was so sure this man was being playful earlier 

“ Don’t put yourself down like that, I did hear so much praise from the elders of the company. And those people are not easy to please, I guess you did so great already. I have to say i was quite surprised since madam choi mentioned you weren’t experienced enough to run her company and that was why she sent you here… “ 

Heechul said and stole a few glance at the son in law’s reaction while cutting the streak in his plate again 

Andrew admitted he was caught off guard a bit as the older alpha seemed to play trick question on him 

“ ah, I think she meant I am too young to take control… “ he answered and the redhead nodded

“ hm make sense, I’m just glad to have you here on our side. Madam Choi just gave us such a gem like you, there’s no complaint from me side, right? “ Heechul’s mood turned back to be playful and that made Andrew relax his body. Teukie who watched the whole thing turned to look at his husband, as if he was asking why would he suddenly bring the work up 

“ That’s true, he helped me a lot and I think I want to take him on the business trip with me next week. I already mentioned this to you, dad. “ Jongwoon used the napkin before looking at his parents for reaction. Teukie only heard it for the first time so he turned to his mate who just nodded 

“ I heard. Don’t you think it’s still early to get him involved in our Southeast Asia project? Andrew only started here 2 weeks ago, he might need more time to learn the depth of this. “ His father said while changing look from his son to son in law 

“ But dad, I think this is a good opportunity to get him started with our project. Sooner or later he had to work closely with this along with me, I can just show him about the plan and contract we are going to discuss with the legal team in the other countries during this trip. “ 

Jongwoon’s reason made a lot of sense that his father couldn’t reject without making it obvious that he didn’t trust Andrew enough 

“ right… you are the leader of this project anyways, so your decision is the final. “ The older alpha looked at his mate and Leeteuk knew what he should say 

“ bring kyuhyun and secretary Kim with you two so they can help. Those two had been part of the project longer than your husband. “ He said with a sweet smile that no one could resist 

“ ma is right, what do you think? “ Jongwoon turned to ask his husband and quickly got nods as response 

“ It’s a wonderful idea, I actually learned a lot from them when you were resting. “ It was true, despite having to watch those two fighting most of the time, they were reliable people… beside, they wouldn’t be much trouble for him because all his grandma ordered him now was to gain trust and study about their project first, the decision for partnership would be decided later 

“ I’m more worried they would mess with you, so good to hear that those brats are actually helpful. “ The alpha chuckled, he loved them but they could be too playful sometime for a serious hard-working person like his husband here 

.  
.  
.

“ Babe, I think we are in trouble. Our son is already into him that much… “ Heechul whispered to his mate while the younger couple didn’t pay attention 

“ don’t be too suspicious, we are not sure if Andrew is really madam Choi’s puppet. Look at how happy our baby is with him… isn’t that a nice sight? “

His mate sighed “ never let your guard down, Teukie… “

.  
.  
.

A week later 

Sihanoukville International Airport 

“ AAAHHHH PERFECT! I can almost hear the sound of the beach already! “ tall man with his sunglasses already on his forehead, stretched his arms after they got their belongings from the airport 

“ I know right??? I can sense the salty air from the sea already ! I. Can’t. Wait! “ another man, shorter than him joined his excitement while the other two men watched them from the back with question 

“ Since when did you guys change from your suit to shorts and colorful vacation shirt ? And what are these sunglasses? Aren’t we going to attend a meeting? “ the alpha in gray suit asked them as the two excited men who looked nothing like businessmen but more like a pair of excited tourists turned to look at the couple at the back in sync 

“ Hyung… “ Kyuhyun took him sunglasses off 

“ we are here 2 days earlier than the appointment with the team here and so we are now not some boring people from petal empire. We are tourists now. “ the cousin smirked before putting his ridiculous sunglasses back on to avoid seeing his older cousin and boss’ reaction 

“ WHAT??? “ both Andrew and Jongwoon didn’t believe what they just heard. They were tricked by those two ??? Jongwoon could believe it was all Kyuhyun’s idea to get away from work but Ryeowook already joined him?

“ c’mon, hyuuuung! Don’t be too serious!! Both of you didn’t even have a honeymoon, are you for REAL??? It sounds so depressing, a workaholic got married with a workaholic I don’t want my lovely cousin getting sad that he can’t spend time with his hot husband~ I care about you ~ “ 

Kyuhyun took his sunglasses off to show his puppy eyes that didn’t work on the alpha who wanted to slap his face off any moment 

“ Ryeowook, is that how this brat convinced you to join him? “ He sighed when his little Secretary nodded 

“ ENOUGH CHATTING! THE TRIP TO SONG SAA ISLAND IS STARTING!!! CHOO CHOO!!! “ the taller man dragged Jongwoon’s Secretary to get going before the alpha changed his mind and kick his ass right in front of airport exit 

Jongwoon could only sighed as his finger ran through his dark hair out of frustration until a big hand was put on his shoulder. The alpha turned to his husband, expected the same stressed reaction as his but then he found the taller only gave him a soft smile 

“ 2 days won’t be long, let them have fun. “ 

“ Andrew, but— “

“ I actually have never been to a beach before. “ 

“ LET’S GO THEN. “ 

One simple sentence from his husband, Jongwoon changed his mind and suddenly had to put himself in the same silly vacation mood as the Secretary and his naughty cousin there. Andrew has never seen the beauty of the sea? He will be the first to show him.

.  
.  
.


	10. Vacation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwoon and his husband are getting closer

.  
.

“ WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS DELAYED??? “ Andrew had to use his fingers to close his ears from breaking because of secretary Kim’s high pitch yell while they were still standing with their bags at the waiting area for the available boat

“ You should’ve told us about this, it was delayed 3 hours ago??? ”

“ Sir, we are deeply sorry, there were too many complaint we couldn’t reach-- ”

“ When will it be available again then? ”

“ We… still don’t know ye-- ”

“ WHAT!!?? ”

The tall man decided to walk away from the scene and found the dark haired alpha just sat on a couch with his glass of refreshment

“ You should try this, Andrew. It’s really delicious! ” Andrew was amazed how calm and relaxed Jongwoon suddenly became after changing his suit into comfortable tourist fashion with his hat and sun sunglasses

“ Thank you. ” He took the glass of pink drink from the older and took a sip-- only then he realized how close they had become recently to the point he had no problem or even noticed them sharing the same drink or food… 

“ How is the boat thing now? ” Jongwoon asked after getting the drink back from his husband

“ Seems to be a problem now. They told us there was a strong rain last night so boats are delayed now and secretary Kim is really pissed right now. Uh… shouldn’t you get in there and stop him from making a scene? ” the dark haired alpha shook his head

“ Andrew, listen to me, never get your hand in there when Ryeowook is pissed. He’s irritated and scary when something isn’t going with his schedule so i’m saying we let my idiot cousin handle the anger. ” the CEO grinned and pointed at the poor guy who tried to hold Ryeowook from jumping on someone. The Choi heir saw the scene and agreed to sit down watching the scene with his husband instead.

“ I hope it won’t be cancelled completely though… ” Andrew turned to his alpha

“ why? ” he asked and Jongwoon turned to look at him while his cheek slight burned from embarrassment 

“ I want to show you how beautiful the beach and island there… ” his eyes averted away from Andrew so he didn’t noticed the younger smiling at his words

“ Jongwoon-oppa??? ” before Andrew could say anything to Jongwoon, a woman calling the alpha’s name immediately caught both attention. 

A gorgeous lady in a colorful floral beach dress was standing in front of the married couple, she smiled beautifully as the alpha stood up and quickly hugged her. Andrew was dumbfounded who that woman his husband was hugging in front of him

“ Yuri! I didn’t know you are still in Cambodia? ” Jongwoon greeted her with a smile as they stopped hugging

“ Ah i was done with the fund raising event in Phnom Penh city yesterday so i thought i should come here to relax and visit some orphanage. ” She told him

“ Hi, You are…? ” Andrew stood up and tried to make the two notice him while having his arm around Jongwoon’s waist as the obvious hint they are together

“ oh! Yuri, This is my husband, Andrew Choi. ” He quickly introduced Andrew proudly and the taller shook hand with her

“ i know you! Wow, I knew you were married when you texted me about it but didn’t know you are married to such a fine alpha !!! ” She gasped while Andrew couldn’t feel proud as his head tried to guess the close relationship between these two to the point of texting? Jongwoon doesn’t text often, he only checks email or let his secretary check for him. 

“ Your boat was delayed too? ” the omega, as Andrew could recognize from her scent, asked Jongwoon as the man nodded sadly

“ Yeah, i'm quite bummed about this. I was planning to show my husband the island... ”

“ I think it will be okay in a few hours. I’m planning to get out and check a few places too, maybe you two can come with me to kill some time until the boat is ready ? ” Andrew was going to reject the offer but Jongwoon suddenly grabbed his hand in a hold

“ YES! ”

Seeing how excited the alpha was, the taller couldn’t get himself to open his mouth even though he didn’t want to go out… he wasn’t sure if he didn’t want to explore places or he just… didn’t like the presence of this beautiful omega who seemed to have a close relationship with Jongwoon…

.  
.  
.

The car ride to lunch was an awkward silence for Andrew, He usually was good at talking with people and socializing but it seemed like he couldn’t get in the ‘ fun ’ conversation between him and this Yuri omega at all, all he could do was looking out through the window silently wondering if he was too tired from the hours of flight

“ We are here. ” Yuri exclaimed as she took off her seat belt, Andrew took a few seconds to snap himself from spacing out and that was noticed by Jongwoon when they got out of the car

“ Are you alright… ? ” the alpha suddenly asked, his face got so close to the taller and was enough to make his heart dancing

“ I’m okay, hyung… “ Jongwoon didn’t believe and out his palm over the man’s forehead

“ no fever, but you are not being yourself today, is something wrong? ” He asked, worried about his husband. The younger felt bad for causing the worries so he put his hand on Jongwoon’s shoulder

“ i’m just a bit tired, don’t worry ” his smile was back and Jongwoon was relieved

“ How about you stay with Yuri when I go there to buy you something to drink and feel better? ” Jongwoon just wanted to make sure he could take care of his husband even though not as well as when the younger took care of him after the poisoning accident, he wanted to try his best.

The tall man watched his alpha walking away, he sighed silently before sitting down at the same table with the omega which he wasn’t comfortable with yet, it was going to be awkwardly quiet again...

“ Oppa is such a great lover, isn’t he? He notices every detail and your feelings quickly. ” She started the conversation which Andrew had to pay attention to her because it would be incredibly rude not to

“ Yes, He’s a good man… “ I don't deserve him-- he told himself, all the time when he was with Jongwoon…

“ I’m glad he got married to such a great person like you too, you are really well-known, you know? ” she complimented him

“ I’m not that great, Yuri-ssi ” He chuckled, all of the image and reputation was all just a fake side of him that he needed to make for survival during all these years… he was merely just a doll or even worse, a puppet of the Choi family…

“ I’m quite surprised he suddenly decided to settle down, you know? Do you know how I know him? ” Andrew was suddenly interested even though he was kind of scared of knowing they were past lovers or something like that, there would be no way he could compete with her… maybe she was more of his type-- Andrew didn’t know why a confident man like him suddenly have such thoughts

“ You two are quite close. ” the omega smiled before taking her phone out and show him a photo, instead of a selfie of them as lovers like he imagined in his mind, it was a warm photo of the two of them surrounded by children

“ The Kim had been the main benefactor of funding to help children and omega for more than 20 years now, and Jongwoon-oppa took over the role after his omega father, that’s how we met. He found me a purpose in life. ” her smile was genuine and Andrew could tell how proud she was talking about his husband

“ They don’t make it a big deal on the news but they are great people. That's why i’m always admire him. He might be a bit awkward when it comes to love because oppa had been too busy for such things but I really wish the best for such a beautiful couple like you two. ” Andrew knew the Kim family is different from his but knowing they have been doing what he wished he could do for people, he felt touched… he wanted to protect this man with his life… and at the same time his guilt started to eat him again…

What could he do… he was raised to ruin them… 

“ So, don’t be jealous anymore. He is like a big brother to me. ” The beautiful woman chuckled and Andrew’s eyes grew bigger before bowing his head to apologize

“ I’m so sorry for acting like that-- ” He felt terrible for doubting them and losing his cool over the thought of Jongwoon with another person romantically, all these feeling just seemed too foriegn for him to adjust

“ Don’t worry, i find that really cute. ”

“ hey! What are you guys chatting about? Gossiping about me? ” The alpha showed up with bottles of different drinks

.  
.  
.

.  
.

[ Guys! Hurry up, our boat is arriving soon. ] after the text from Kyuhyun, the three returned to the waiting area, finding secretary Kim finally calmed down with a drink in his hand while Kyuhyun looked like he went through hell to deal with the demon mode of Ryeowook.

“ It’s a good bye for now, the boat to my destination is here. ” Yuri smiled at the couple before hugging the couple 

“ we will try to meet up back in Seoul, okay? ” Jongwoon told her and Yuri nodded

“ You both take care and enjoy your honeymoon. ” She winked and enjoyed the awkward chuckle from the married pair, knowing they haven’t mated yet from their scent

“ LET’S GO!!! “ Kyuhyun yelled, his excitement for the vacation had quickly returned as their boat finally arrived.

.  
.  
.

Jongwoon watched Ryeowook trying to kill Kyuhyun for throwing him into the pool, it was amusing but he had something better to do. The alpha bravely held his husband’s as he got up. Andrew opened his eyes and sat up, following Jongwoon who was holding his hand.

“ Let’s get out of here. “ Jongwoon told him 

“ where are we going? ”

The older smiled at him “ Did you forget, my goal to come here is enjoying the view of sand and sea with you, not watching these two making out. ”

“ They are not making-- “ Andrew swallowed back his word as he looked at the pool and found secretary Kim who was trying to chase Kyuhyun before was being pressed against the pool side and kissed by the taller beta.

Andrew gulped and tore his gaze away “ You are right, we should get away before they do more. ” 

Jongwoon chuckled as Andrew got up and walked after his lead.

.  
.  
.

The feeling of sand between his toes were weirdly relaxing for him as he was walking barefoot while Jongwoon’s hand never let go of his. He started to get used to this close and intimate, Andrew turned to his husband who just closed his eyes and let the wind hit his face gently. 

[ You are beautiful, your scent is getting sweeter… which means you are really happy, right? ] He thought silently as they kept strolling peacefully with the sound of waves hitting the shore being their background music. Either his scent became this sweet because Jongwoon really like the view or because Jongwoon was happy to be with him, Andrew was glad

“ It’s really nice, isn’t it? ” The alpha opened his eyes and turned to Andrew, their eyes met and this time the taller didn’t turn away. He decided to let his fake side stay away for this one time, it was just the two of them there, no one was watching

He smiled at his partner and nodded before focusing at the sunset instead

“ This is my first time with the sea, it’s really beautiful… Thank you. ” He told Jongwoon honestly and the older was satisfied. He was more than glad to see his husband enjoying his time and started to open up to him. Maybe he didn’t know this man for long and their marriage didn’t start from love. He felt attached to this man real quick as if they had been close before. Call him crazy but he started to believe in the myth of fated mate at this point. 

“ I’ve been to the beach before but this time is different… ” Andrew paid attention to the alpha who looked away to the direction where the sky seemed to meet the land

“... To be here with someone who will share a life with me, I'm really happy… ” it was embarrassing and probably it would weird Andrew out and he was the only one feeling that way but the atmosphere was pushing him to be honest.

“ me too… ” Andrew said as he tightened the hold on Jongwoon’s hand before loosening and intertwining their fingers together, it was surprising to the alpha but it made his heart full of warmth… he couldn’t ask for a better day. 

His eyes met Andrew’s beautiful pair as he secretly thanked the sunset for painting an even more perfection on that beautiful face of this man.

“ eh? A turtle! ” Andrew was expecting something but suddenly Jongwoon let go of his hand and ran to shore. He admitted he was a bit disappointed but also wanted to slap himself for wishing something more

“ Andrew! Look! A baby turtle! “ The alpha called for him with excitement in his voice which got the younger curious and squat down beside him.

“ turtle? “ he asked and suddenly Jongwoon showed him a blue and gray color creature in his hand  
“ Look! So cute, isn’t it??? ” he swore he could see sparkles from Jongwoon’s widely opened eyes

“ yeah, really adorable.. “ He smiled and he was sure he was talking about Jongwoon than the tiny turtle that Jongwoon just let go 

“ I really like turtles. They are just adorable and amazing creatures. ” He sighed with a smile before taking his husband’s hand again to sit together on the sand

“ I used to have a favorite turtle toy. It was my first friend. I remember ma was worried i won’t be able to make friends because of how close i was with it, i was a bit of a weird kid. ” the older talked about his childhood while his eyes focus on the movement of the waves coming and leaving the shore

“ I gave it to a kid who needed more, I was a bit sad but at least that kid needed it more than I did… “ Andrew’s body stiffened at the mention of that kid… and that toy… because he knew clearly what Jongwoon was talking about

“ You are really kind, hyung… “ He tried to control his emotions while talking to Jongwoon who still looked away

“ It was a small thing to do, I wish I could do more. He seemed to be in a bad situation, I hope he is okay now… ” Jongwoon felt sad whenever he remembered the injured kid with the sweet scent he met at the Choi house… after marriage with Andrew, he did try to look for that kid if he was still there in the house but all the maid were changed and no one had ever heard of having an omega in that house… something could happen to the owner of ddangkkoma that Jongwoon couldn’t do anything to help

“ Hey, you are doing a lot of good things. No one can help everyone but you are doing the best you could. ” he comforted Jongwoon as his hand squeezed the smaller hand. His husband turned to look at him and nodded to hide his teary eyes away.

Jongwoon was hesitant at first but he decided to rest his head gently on his husband’s strong shoulder. His tensed body relaxed as he received the comforting warmth from Andrew.

Meanwhile, the younger’s heart was breaking… to know Jongwoon still remembered him during all these years but in the end… he would become the one who would betray this man’s kindness toward him in the past and now…

[ I wish i can return your kindness and love, what should i do… ]

Fate has always been this cruel to him...

.  
.  
.

Henry was still checking old patients reports even though it was already late and he should go home but he already texted his husband not to wait for him. It hasn’t been long since he replaced the retired doctor in this department of omega so he had a lot to catch up and familiarize himself with. There was one patient that caught his attention the most though...

“ Kang Sunhee... “ He read about her medical history, this omega was put here for over a decade already. She has been under Dr. Lee care for this long and under strict protection as well? It seemed like if It wasn’t for the fact that Henry was put in his place in urgent because of the old doctor’a severe heart condition, he wouldn’t get his hand on this file too. 

“ I need to learn a lot about her. She has only specific nurse and doctor that can enter to take care of her... and these anonymous visitors too... who are these people? “ 

They said curiosity kills the cat but as a doctor he had to know about this person so special he was going to take care of. 

With some thoughts and looking at the watch, the younger doctor decided to get out of his own office and go to the most secured room on the top floor... the whole floor only have a few room and he knew exactly which one because they was only one that still had the light on at this hour...

He was suspecting something so he decided to stand in the darkness that was enough to shield his presence but also enough to hear and took a peek to see who was visiting the special patient at this hour

“ Sunhee, please hold on a bit longer, dear... we are going to find justice for you soon. “ 

“ That’s right, we are getting closer to her now. The witch won’t get away, we will get her before she could get you. “ 

Dr. Lau put his hand over his own mouth to stop himself from gasping too loud...

He recognized those two mysterious visitors very well...

“ Jongwoon-hyung’s fathers ...? “

.  
.  
.


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwoon has nightmare, Siwon was curious about his husband’s childhood trauma.

.  
.  
.

“ Jongwoon-ah, come here. ” i heard ma’s gentle voice before i dropped my toy and turned to him. I looked up to him smiling at me, everything felt weird and… blurry…

Where am I ? i can’t really remember this place, i looked around and it seemed to be a nice cosy living room. 

“ How old is he now, Teukie? ” I heard another person’s voice, a tall man… ah he seemed to be really tall i had to looked up even more than when i looked at ma

“ He’s 4 soon, but he is such a smart child. ” ma said as he touched my cheek, ah i remember he still likes doing this until i grew up

“ seem so, he’s adorable and smart and of course Mr. Kim wouldn’t be able to resist him. ” the tall blonde man was talking to ma more but their voice faded sometime, i couldn’t catch what they were talking

“ You guys are still hiding? ” This time i heard my dad, i turned to look at him sitting behind while drinking tea, i recognized him pretty well because of his red hair which was a little longer…

“ We have to. She’s not like Mr. Kim, Chullie. She’s… ”

“ ...pure evil. ” dad finished the blonde man’s sentence, i saw him sighed after

“ just let us know if you guys need help, okay? Now with these two additional, it must be difficult. ” they seemed to be close friends, it wasn’t clear to see the man’s face but dad and ma hugged him

“ I'm glad you two are accepted back to the family though, Teukie went through a lot. ” a woman, long hair and wearing pink dress walked in with a baby in her arms

“ you also went through a lot. ___ ” what did ma call her? I can’t hear.

My attention was caught from a her when the baby in her arm started to cry

“ oh! Is he okay? ” Ma asked, i was curious and i went closer to her when she sat down and took a look at her baby

“ He doesn’t like being separated from his brother but i have to, ____ was born an alpha but he is always sick and after getting back from hospital yesterday he needs a lot of nap so i take Siwon away from him so that he wouldn’t interrupt his brother. ” siwon? The baby looks adorable. I was surprised when he caught my little finger while i was trying to touch his soft cheek

“ Hey! Siwon stopped crying already! ” Dad exclaimed and ma smiled at me

“ He likes you, sweetheart. ” he said to me and i felt really happy.

This little guy blinked at me innocently before laughing and showing us his toothless mouth, i want to protect this adorable baby immediately 

“ Can i be his friend, mama? ” I asked and dad caressed my hair gently

“ You will also protect him, Jongwoon. ”

I will, he held my finger like he didn’t want me to leave. How could i be cruel and leave him--

Suddenly everything went into darkness…

I couldn’t move my body anymore, my leg stuck on something…

I knew where this is going, this wasn’t the first time i had this nightmare, it always visit me and torture me until i couldn’t breath anymore.

I gasped for air, I felt like my lungs stopped working for me… i smell leaking gas… smoke… and blood…

My shaky hand touched the red liquid that dripped from my head… my vision became fuzzy but i still could see another figure beside me… an unmoving body of an adult man…

“ ...Mister, wake up… wake up… ” my little hands tried their best to ignore the pain from the crash and caught his shirt to shake him

There was no response from him, I could almost feel the fading warmth from his bloody hand. My body stucked at my seat, I was scared, my heart could stop any moment from this… i was to escape, i wanted to get this man with me but I couldn't…

“ please… please… i don’t want to die… ” i desperately cried while shaking his cold wounded body… i wanted to wake up but i couldn’t, why why do i have to witness this all over again…

This time the nightmare became longer as if it wasn’t a nightmare, it was real and i am going to die here while i couldn’t move or escape--  
Because of me keeping on shaking him to wake up, the man’s face finally turned to me…  
Thick red liquid covered half of his face but this time his face was no longer a blurred uncertain image… 

I gasped out loud, my eyes wide open at the reveal of who was dying in front of me…

“ ... Andrew??? ” my husband’s face was covered in blood, I could smell his blood too. His eyes were close and his body was soulless in front of me.

“ ANDREW! ANDREW! ” my fear grew bigger at this point, and i thought that was impossible.

I shook his body violently, forcing him to wake up but it was no use…

“ ANDREW DON’T DIE ”

.  
.  
.

“ ...Hyung!!! Hyung!!! “ Jongwoon heard a familiar voice calling for him, his eyes suddenly snapped open. The first thing he saw was the worried expression of his husband while both hands were on Jongwoon’s shoulder to stop him from moving

“ you… you are okay… “ not giving a damn about the tear soaking his face, the alpha pulled his partner into a tight hug, it was almost tight enough to take someone’s breath away but the taller allowed him while wrapping his arms around the thin body of his alpha. Poor Jongwoon was shaking like a puppy fell into a well, Andrew was so worried to suddenly woke up because the man sleeping beside him was crying and moving in his sleep

“ i’m here, i’m safe. You don’t have to be scared anymore, hyung. “ He tried to calm Jongwoon down even though he wasn’t sure what the older dreamed about but he knew it had something to do with him because he heard his name being called by Jongwoon, at least the name that Jongwoon knew him by

“ try to take a long and slow breath in and out. ” Andrew instructed Jongwoon when they were facing each other instead of hugging. The alpha followed him while his trembling hands were holding on Andrew’s arm for support

“ feeling better…? ” the taller asked as he leaned closer to check Jongwoon’s sweating and pale face, his scent told Andrew clearly that he was terrified, the same way when he first saved him from locking in the changing room before…

“ y-yeah… ” the older nodded 

“ How about a cup of warm tea while sitting at the balcony until you calm down? ” Andrew asked and Jongwoon nodded 

“ sorry i woke you up… it’s still 3 AM and we have work tomorrow… ” Jongwoon apologized when he finally calmed down and rested his head over his husband’s shoulder as both of them were sitting outside at their balcony, with two cups of half emptied tea was left was on table

“ it’s okay. I’m just glad you are fine now. ” He smiled with relief. Jongwoon felt thankful to have this man beside him. Most of the time after he moved out to his own place, he had to deal with the panic after those nightmares on his own and it had never been this easy before…  
He even had to lie to his parents that the accident from years ago doesn’t affect him anymore…

Which in fact it still haunted him all the time… his memories got fuzzy as he grew older but why…

Why suddenly the older man in his memories became Andrew… the blonde man who died in the car accident… why did he see Andrew dying this time…

Why were all those blurry memories visiting him again, what was the meaning of this…

.  
.  
.

“ What is this? I thought I’d already signed these an hour ago??? ” Andrew was knocking the door to his husband office to check on the older but was greeted by him scolding someone, which was a rare sight to see as everyone noticed Jongwoon was normally a calm and quiet person in his office

“ um… Sir, this is a new one from this week's report from the accounting department… ” the poor beta girl was slightly shaking as she tried to keep herself calm and explain to the boss bravely. Andrew understood that even though beta like her wouldn’t be able to be affected much by the strong dominating alpha pheromone that kept getting out from Jongwoon’s natural scent right now, those sharp violet eyes glaring would get anyone to be under his aura.

Even for his own husband who had to gulped nervously before walking into the office

“ I-Is that it… i see, just leave it here. I will sign it later. ” His voice calmed down as the beta bowed and quickly left his office

“ Are you alright? ” Andrew got closer to him and place a hot mug of Jongwoon’s favorite tea on his desk, one thing he learned from Jongwoon’s omega dad was that both alpha of the Kim family needed their tea when they were in a stressful situation

“ Ah, Andrew. Is it lunch time already? ” Jongwoon didn’t notice the taller man until he heard his voice and quickly checked the watch on his wrist

“ Yeah and also, you haven’t been yourself recently… Are you sure you can stay until evening today? “ His husband asked and Jongwoon got what he meant, they were living and working together so he had no excuse to lie at all

“ don’t worry, I've been sleepless from work for a few days and you know those are important and I still have to meet a few investors in the afternoon lunch so i can’t leave early. ” He tried to give his partner a secure smile but Andrew could tell that work wasn’t the only reason for this…

Since the night Jongwoon woke up screaming and sweating from his nightmare, Andrew noticed he could barely sleep at all… and he couldn’t do much to help except trying to get some work done and relieve some pressure from the CEO

“ hm. Don’t try too hard, you know you can call for me and secretary Kim anytime, right? ” The younger walked to stay behind Jongwoon’s seat and patted his shoulder, letting him know that he was there to help if needed.

Jongwoon felt better having this man by his side, he put his hand on Andrew’s hand and gave him a better smile while looking up to him

“ i know. ” the younger felt better to see that smile that still seemed tired but the stress from earlier seemed to be lifted already. 

He leaned down and kissed Jongwoon’s hair softly before leaving.

“ Secretary Kim will inform you when your car is ready for your lunch with the investors. ” Jongwoon nodded at what his husband told him before leaving his office

He signed, happily, before focusing on his computer again.

The feeling of getting closer to Andrew became the biggest source of Jongwoon’s happiness right now and he wouldn’t deny any of it. He just loved how the other helped him all the time and opened up to him more and more to the point where they just casually touched each other’s hand, hugged or kissed like earlier without any hesitation…

.  
.  
.

“ ahem- ” Andrew stopped reading the document in his hand as he heard someone clear their throat for his attention. Someone who ended up in his office without a knock.

“ ah, Kyuhyun-ssi, do you need anything? ” He asked the younger man in dark blue suit who stood in front of him while crossing his arms

“ Just checking my cousin in law, I thought things were going well with you and Hyung after the trip to the island. What with all the gloomy vibe he has been releasing recently? “ Kyuhyun asked, trying not to be too loud as if he was scared Jongwoon could hear him and smack his head anytime, which he should

“ perhaps because you keep stealing his secretary to have some alone time with you in the storage room? ” the managing director couldn’t help but teased the man a bit and was satisfied with the rare sight of blushing COO Cho

“ HOW DO YOU- wait never mind that, tell me did you two fight? Why has he been acting like this…? Like he just saw a ghost? ” He asked and Andrew sighed before leaning back on his chair

“ we didn’t fight… hyung has been so worried about something… ” 

The cousin nodded “ I might have one of those nightmares again… it’s his birthday today after all… ”

Andrew sat straight on his seat after Kyuhyun’s words

“ You know about the nightmare too? And his birthday? ” He realized he has a lot to learn about his husband

“ Yeah… He doesn’t like talking about it and we rarely bring it in conversation… but you deserve to know. ” Kyuhyun’s playful expression was replaced by worrisome one

“ He was in a fetal car accident when he was 4, he was really lucky to survive the crash but it left a huge trauma on his life. If you don’t know yet, Jongwoon-hyung is scared of being trapped ” Andrew nodded, he knew this on their first meet as adult at the changing room, he still remembered running away from him as soon as he remembered who Jongwoon was

“ well, the accident was the reason for it. And it was only days before his birthday, his parents had to give hyung a birthday wish in hospital, at least that was what i heard from grandpa since i wasn’t even born yet when he was in the accident. ” 

He continued “ That’s why he was never thrilled about his birthday, it made uncles very sad that could only send him homemade food and a birthday wish on text… ”

Andrew who listened carefully felt a tug on his heart string to learn a sad fact about the man so precious to him, 

He wished he could do something…

“ Kyuhyun, can you do me a favor…? ” He asked after seconds of silence.

The cousin smirked “ If you are about ask me to cover your work for half a day so you can leave early to do something special then… YES! ”

That was enough for Andrew to smile brightly, he quickly grabbed his jacket and left his desk

“ ah… must be nice to be married huh… ” the younger looked at the door dreamily and thought of texting Ryeowook later about him proudly helped his cousin’s marriage life again.  
.  
.

“ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! “ Jongwoon was completely worn out from his full day of discussion and solving problem at the company, he didn’t expect to step his foot into his house and found graffiti and glitter exploding everywhere in front of him 

“ wha— “ he was stunned and froze at door step until the red haired alpha pulled him by his wrist to get to the living room where all delicious and warm homemade food was laid there. He took his gaze away from mouth-watering food that clearly were made by Teukie to look at the people who paid him a surprise visit at this hour

“ c’mon, Andrew! “ He turned to his omega father who called for Andrew as the tall man walked from the kitchen carefully with a big strawberry cake in his hand. Jongwoon’s hands covered his mouth from gasping as he didn’t expect his birthday to be a party with these important people in his life surrounding him at all…

He just… tried to avoid it to forget about his painful memories and then it started to be forgotten as his parents and friends didn’t want to remind him of the memories at all…

But seeing his lovely husband, with an apron still on his waist, holding a birthday cake with lighted candles for him… Jongwoon felt touched…

“ guys… “ his eyes glittered with tear as he looked at his parents, cousin and secretary who couldn’t stop smiling while watching him 

“ c’mon, hyung, make a wish… “ He turned to his husband who smiled sweetly at him showing him both his cute dimple

The alpha nodded before closing his eyes and blowed the candles shortly after 

“ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY!!! “ His father was the one most excited, Jongwoon smiled and shook his head before turning to his partner 

“ Did you plan all of this? “ Jongwoon asked 

“ How do you know? “

“ They are all too scared to throw me a party for my whole life, I think only you would be that brave to do one… “ The older smiled, he had a lot to say… he wanted to thank Andrew for many things 

“ Oh— one more thing I want to show you… ! “ Andrew said before passing the cake to Ryeowook and Kyuhyun and grabbed the alpha to go to another room with him.

“ here you go ~ “ He opened the door proudly and Jongwoon’s reaction didn’t disappoint at all…

The alpha had his hands over his mouth as he walked slowly to how the room was redecorated… with a huge tank and all kind of equipment needed for the tiny fella who was crawling inside there eating some vegetable 

“ you mentioned you like turtle, remember ? “

He continued

“ This is sulcata, we can’t have turtles here since it might be difficult so I got this land breed for you, people said they would make a great pet and they live for a long time too… “ Andrew started get suspicious how Jongwoon just quietly sat down on his feet looking at the tiny tortoise without saying anything 

“ Hyung… are you okay? “ he was slightly worried when he heard a sob

Jongwoon nodded before standing up and look at him after wiping his tear away 

“ Thank you… all of this… I appreciate everything. “ The taller sighed out of relief before stepping closer to Jongwoon and cleaned his tear with his thumb 

“ I’m glad you are happy… “ 

“ YAH! Where’s the kiss!!??? “ the couple broke eye contact as they noticed they were being spied by some people at the opened door 

“ shut up, kyu! “ Jongwoon sighed 

“ KISS! KISS! KISS! “ Ryeowook joined the naughty cousin chanting until the couple broke their serious expression and laughed together

“ Fine! “ Jongwoon rolled his eyes at them, pretended to be annoyed before tipping his toes a bit while Andrew also leaned down and let their lips met, for a light peck before Jongwoon wrapping his arms around his neck from after deeper kiss while the younger pair yelled and acted like a pair of embarrassing high school kids watching a kiss scene for the first time.

.  
.  
.

“ Jongwoon really likes him, dear… “ Leeteuk said to his mate who helped him with the dishes. The red haired alpha didn’t seem as excited as he was in front of his son

“ I know… “ Heechul sighed, Leeteuk knew about his worries

“ maybe he isn’t a bad person, he made Jongwoon happy. “

“ that doesn’t mean he won’t hurt him one day, I still can’t fully trust someone who is close to that hag… “ Heechul sighed before looking at the young couples who was helping each other cleaning the glitters on the floor happily 

“ the more he loves, the more pain and disappointment he will receive when something goes wrong. I don’t want that for our son and that’s why I need to make sure this man isn’t a mole. “

Leeteuk was worried about the tension between his mate and son in law “ You are right but please don’t do anything rush that might ruin their happiness… “

.  
.  
.

Andrew took a glance at his back to make sure his husband was soundly asleep in their bed…

His hand went cold as he answered the phone in his hand 

“ Grandmother. “

[ Next week they are going to cast the final vote for the construction partnership of their project, my dear. Have you done a good job in gaining their trust yet… ? “ her cold, evil voice made him shiver, his throat went dry suddenly ] 

“ y-yes, grandmother. “

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic in English more than just sns AU. Please be kind ^^’


End file.
